RWBY: YJ Invasion
by Tre3
Summary: After invading a secret Light lab, team Beta accidentally activate an alien Zeta-portal that sends them to the world of Remnant, along with Lex Luthor and his assistant, Mercy. Now Nightwing, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Superboy must stop the rising alliances and get back home, with the help of their new friends. Rating is subject to change depending on intensity of the story.
1. Some Clarity and Prologue

**Hey guys, welcome to this crossover. I'm really excited to start writing it, and I've done tons of research to make sure everything is accurate and so there are no questions because I understand how crossovers can be complicated.**

 **So here's some stuff here for you guys to check out, just to help clarify some things before I start.**

 **\- I'll be using all current data of both worlds, but I have to do an alternate continuation for RWBY, due to the events of season 3, like Penny's death, Weiss's summoning ability, Adam's arrival and Yang losing her arm, however I will have some interesting scenes that will (at best) match the events happening.**

 **\- Another thing I was conflicted by was RWBY's lack of time references. I know there are specific parts of the days (morning, day and night), seasons and years, but these are nowhere as specific as the Young Justice's time, which is shown at the beginning of each segment of each episode, including date, time and location. So for this, I will try to merge this into the story as it helps a lot with pacing.**

 **\- To clarify with the first thing I said, the things and technology that were introduced will be in this, like Aura defying swords, Griffon Grimms and maybe the use of Velvet's "secret weapon", but the time zone for RWBY will be before the Vytal festival, since the events of the episodes after Yang's framing are crucial to their character development, and I want to leave that untouched, because it would be incredibly difficult to correlate a story into that.**

 **\- As for Young Justice, the time will be set in 2017, because we wont really know what they were up to by then, and it will give time for the Team to recover after Wally West's death. The Kid Flash in the title summary is Bart Allen, the new Kid Flash.**

 **\- Everything else you will have to read!**

* * *

 ** **The Watchtower****

 ** **February 07, 2017. 4:48 Pm EST****

"Ok team, we have just received info on our our new assignment. Apparently Lex Luthor has made some contact with alien technology, and plans to use it for some subliminal means. There is also a massive disturbance in the pacific ocean that doesn't seem very natural, and there is one more thing that the light may have some involvement with, just outside of Gotham city." Nightwing announced, holding a holographic tablet. "Now, team alpha, will handle the situation near Gotham, which will be Aqualad, Tigress, Batgirl, and Static. Team Beta will take on Luthor and will consist of myself, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash. Team Zeta will be Lagoon Boy, Bumblebee, Robin, and Wondergirl, you will take on the oceanic disturbance. Everyone else can either help assist the League, or stay and monitor if backup is needed. Let's move out!"

And with that each team went to the Zeta tubes, preparing for their missions.

"Bye big sis! See ya soon!" Beast boy yelled, hugging Miss Martian.

"Ok, I'll be back soon, Garfield!" She said, hugging him back, before joining her team.

 **LexCorp Labratory**

 **February 07, 2017. 4:59 Pm EST**

"This is splendid, now we can trade between our worlds, I can supply you with my technology in exchange for your gold." Lex Luthor said, shaking the limb of a rather large and squishy alien.

Suddenly the security cameras picked up a disturbance from outside, indicating thermal energy from four figures.

Mercy was alerted, and stood by Luthor's side, preparing to fight.

Luthor went to his hidden safe, and grabbed a special briefcase from inside.

The alien creature entered the large Zeta portal, entering in its destination as Mercy and Luthor waited for it to leave so they could make their escape.

As soon as their alien guest exited, Luthor began to frantically put in their destination address, until a batarang struck the panel, causing it to spark and the Zeta portal to fluctuate uncontrollably.

"Well. I guess you kids figured me out, but it's too bad you don't have anymore proof." Luthor spoke, with a cocky smile.

"We don't need too. We know you were up to something, and we have it recorded. It's over Luthor!" Nightwing said, returning the smile.

"On the contrary, its only just begun. My assistant Mercy will show you out now." Luthor responded.

Mercy held up her arm cannon and promptly began firing.

Superboy charged forward, only to be blasted by the cybernetic woman, but was caught by Miss Martian.

Kid Flash was able to speedblitz Mercy, knocking her off her feet, causing her to misfire and blast a large container of explosive substances, blasting everyone into a dysfunctional Zeta portal, that began to glow a bright purple.

 **Southern Vytal, Remnant.**

 **Springtime, 2:13 Am**

An large hole appeared in the sky, with a bright flash and a audible explosion, before quickly vanishing.

Our heroes dropped into a lush forest, as Luthor and Mercy were launched into the distance.

"Is everyone Ok?" Superboy asked, not too phased by the explosion, unlike his team.

Everyone else groaned as they got off the ground, but not badly injured.

"Where are we?" Kid Flash asked, tending to his head.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, it's unknown to my holographic computer." Nightwing said, tampering with his watch.

Miss Martian flew high into the sky, looking around. "I see a large amount of smoke coming from a clearing not too far from here, and a bunch of lights in the distance, like a large city." She reported.

"It's weird how I know there was snow all over the ground a second ago, and now here, the air feels really warm." Kid Flash said, observing the surroundings.

"We may have teleported to a tropical rain forest or something. We could be in the middle of Brazil for all we know." Nightwing explained.

"Does Brazil have these huge things?" Miss Martian said, pointing at a large bear-like creature, charging at them.

It attacked Superboy first, biting on his arm, which it did regret as it's teeth shattered.

Superboy then threw it from him, hitting a tree and falling down, but regained it's composure as the team observed the creature.

It was pure black with white spikes coming from it's back as well as a haunting white face with red eyes, as if it were wearing a mask.

It got back up again, preparing to attack once more until an large arrow shot through its left eye, exiting through the right.

The team was completely shocked as the creature died in front of them, before it began to vaporize away.

"What are you kids doing?! Stop playing with those Grimm and come help us!" The Archer said, running toward the smoke.

"What the heck is going on!?" Kid Flash yelled.

"I don't know, but we have to follow him. He just killed a bear and without any remorse!" Nightwing said, running in that direction.

Everyone else followed, as they were led to a village, being overtaken by similar creatures, as houses burned, and the creatures seemed to veraciously attack the people.

"Come on! Help kill these Grimm! Stop standing there like statues!" The Archer yelled.

"Kill them? But they are just animals!" Kid Flash responded.

"Look, I don't know who you kids are, with your goofy costumes, but there are people dying, and Grimm live to kill humans! Now grab some weapons and help us! Please!" The Archer said, firing an arrow at another creature.

"Fine, Team fall in!" Nightwing commanded, pulling out his sharp batarangs.

He immediately flung them at several Grimm, slicing and exploding on them, before vaporizing away.

Miss Martian began to use her telekinesis to lift large rocks, slamming them down on the opposing Grimm, easily defeating them.

Kid Flash zoomed around, knocking around Grimm with his super speed, as well as assisting in choking out the fires.

Superboy charged bravely at the onlsaught of Grimm, punching them with enough force to cause them to rupture, as well as ripping some apart, leaving a long trail of vaporizing carcasses.

Eventually as they eliminated the Grimm, the village people were able to fix the breach in the wall, sealing off any more Grimm.

As Superboy defeated the last Grimm, the villagers began to surround their heroes, and highly interested in Miss Martian's green skin.

"Who are you kids?" The Archer asked, stepping out of the crowd.

"We are the Justice League's covert team." Nightwing responded, causing murmurs to arise within the crowd.

"What is a Justice League?" He asked, now even more suspicious.

Miss Martian scanned the crowd's minds, not finding any evidence of the Justice League or even Earth.

"Nightwing. These humans are not of Earth." She whispered.

"What?!" He asked, shocked, before facing the Archer again. "Sir, if you don't mind telling me, where exactly are we?"

"You are in Autumn village. The kingdom of Vale is only 42 miles from here." He responded.

"What is the name of this planet?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't you kids pay attention in school?! This is Remnant!" The Archer yelled, slightly annoyed.

The entire team looked at each other in disbelief.

"You never answered my question, who are you!?" He demanded.

"We are from a different world, known as Earth. We teleported here and we need help getting back." Nightwing explained.

"That's impossible! There's no way you can come from another world! Dust only works within the atmosphere, which is why we don't have spaceflight. And there is no way a semblance can teleport that far!" The archer argued.

"I don't know what dust or a semblance is, but we need to get back home." Superboy said.

"Let's check out that city. I know they will have something that can help... and to eat." Kid Flash groaned.

"You won't make it out there at night. That's when the Grimm are most active. You can spend the night here, at the village inn, and we can take my truck to Vale. It has the CCTS, and a guy named Ozpin. He can really help you guys out. Oh, and my name is Victor, What are your names?"

"Um... I'm Nightwing I-"

"You can't be serious kid. What is your real name?" Victor insisted.

"The thing is, I'm not supposed to give away my name. For safety reasons." Nightwing explained.

"Dude, we are in another world. Who is going to know us?" Kid Flash said.

"Luthor. He came too." Nightwing explained. "We will worry about our names when we get our outfits off."

The Heroes followed the Huntsman Archer to the shabby village inn, where they got an free room with four beds.

"Hey do you guys have some spare clothes for me and my friends?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, you can have these, they were just left here by other visitors." The Innkeeper said, getting a box of clothes.

Bart got out of his Kid Flash costume, and put on a yellow T-shirt and some black pants. He kept on his red running shoes.

Dick just took off his mask and Nightwing shirt, replacing it with a white T-shirt.

Superboy refused to change his clothing, but rather just accept being Conner. Even Luthor knew it anyway.

Miss Martian made her clothing morph into a casual outfit, of a light pink shirt, and blue jeans, as well as turning her skin to be her favorite alias, Megan Morse.

The Team relaxed for a bit, waiting for the sun to rise so they can set off to Vale, as Bart was filled with joy of the enormous size of the food in the cafe'.

 **Mountain Glenn**

 **Springtime, 4:13 Am**

It had been a long time for Luthor and Mercy as they arrived at the ruined city, Mercy very exhausted from blasting Grimm all night as the sun began to creep in the distant horizon.

They quickly retreated into a large building, blocking themselves in a room and taking cover for the night.

"Those kids! They ruined everything!" Luthor began to rant.

"Well at least I still have this." Luthor said, holding his breifcase.

He headed over to the open window, trying to shut the rusty frame, until he noticed something down the street. Three individuals, one with gray hair and metal boots, a green haired girl with red eyes, and finally a gorgeous woman in a red dress.

"Mercy, I think I found someone who could help us!" He said, making his way out the door.

" I have no clue where Roman left it, it could be anywhere!" The green haired girl whined.

"Keep looking!" The woman in red commanded.

"Excuse me bu-" Luthor tried, but was interrupted by an sudden inferno.

He reeled back, as Mercy prepared her arm cannon.

"Wait Mercy!" He said, making Mercy recall her weapon.

"Who are you, and why are you here!" The now flaming woman commanded.

"I'm Lex Luthor, owner of LexCorp technology and I'm lost." He squeaked, still surprised by the woman's powers.

"Hmmm Interesting... what kind of technology?" She asked, powering down, and seemingly interested.

"My company manufactures weapons, appliances, software, hardware and many other things." He responded.

"I've never heard of you." She says, holding a flame.

"How haven't you? I'm one of the most powerful men on earth!"

"Earth? Is that where you are from?" She asks, curious.

"Yes, aren't we on it?"

"No, this is Remnant, but I am interested in your capabilities." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I make things, like I did with my assistant Mercy here. Her arm functions as a cannon, and shoots plasma bursts." He said, showcasing her cybernetic arm.

"Wow, not even Atlas has this stuff." The gray haired boy commented.

"Hmm, tell you what. I'll help you get home if you can help me with some... things." Cinder offered.

"I can't turn this offer down, but how do you plan on getting me home?" Luthor asked.

"Once I have the rest of my power, it will be no problem." She responded.

"So, partner, what's your name?" Luthor asked.

"Cinder. Cinder Fall."

"Hey what's in the briefcase!" the green haired girl asked.

"Oh don't worry about this. It's something important that must take care of." He responded.

As the sun began to rise over the vast landscape of Vytal, our favorite team of beacon students began to wake up, as school would be in session soon.

* * *

 **So, here it is, my first chapter for my first crossover, hope u guys enjoyed, and I'll update it very soon!**


	2. Road To Ozpin

**Hey guys, got the next chapter for you guys. It's a bit longer, but it's here.**

 **Also would like to thank the Guest in the reviews for pointing out a character flaw. I probably was thinking of an older version of Lex Luthor, who used that strategy to befriend an stronger character (Zod)but I'll try not to make a mistake like that again in the future.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Vale**

 **Springtime, 6:30 Am**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Yang, can you please hit the alarm!" Ruby grunted, holding her pillows over her head.

The blond girl hardly moved, just rolling over on her bed, making small whines.

Weiss was able to easily get up and put on her uniform.

"Come on, get up! If you hadn't been playing video games all last night, you would be ready!" Weiss yelled.

Blake was able to get up soundly, stretching her arms and body as she began to prepare for her day.

"Guys, we gotta get ready. We have combat training today." Blake said, getting her school uniform and her black bow.

"Oh yeah! We gonna crush a bunch of Ursai today!" Yang perked up.

"Yeah, but we have history with professor Oobleck too today..." Ruby squeaked.

Each of the girls let out a exaggerated groan before continuing to put on their uniforms and gathering their school supplies.

 **Autumn Village**

 **Springtime, 6:44 Am**

"knock knock, you guys ready?" Victor asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, one second". Dick said, opening the door.

The team followed Victor to another small clearing where a gun-mounted truck was parked.

"I'm gonna need one of you to man the gun. Even though it's light out, the Grimm are still a very big threat." Victor stated.

"Ok, I got this." Dick said.

The truck didn't want to start at first, but it jumped alive, and began speeding down the dirt road to Vale. After a bit of driving, a large serpentine Grimm emerged from the forest, chasing the vehicle.

"What the heck is that!" Bart yelled.

Dick quickly prepared the machine gun and began firing at the large black snake.

The bullets were barely able to slow down the large beast, but soon more Grimm began to follow.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Dick yelled.

"I got this." Connor said, jumping out the speeding truck.

"SB! What are you doing!" Dick yelled.

Connor quickly grabbed the tail of the large Grimm, swinging it around with enough force to knock back the other Grimm.

Connor then began to super jump, quickly catching back up to the truck. Victor stopped for a second to let him back in.

"Wow, how did you do that, kid?" Victor asked.

"I'm half Kryptonian". Connor responded.

"Krypto what? Victor asked, very confused.

"It's an alien spec- Nevermind." Connor said, looking out the open window as the sun came into a better view.

"This world has a yellow sun, just like our solar system". Megan pointed out.

"Interesting". Dick responded, as the team observed the bright star.

After a bit of driving and killing some Grimm that got in the way, they soon came to an colossal gate, guarded by soldiers and bathed in bright lights from the kingdom it protected. The team noticed the many buildings and an large tower in the distance that pierces the clouds and glowing an incredibly luminous green light.

"Welcome to Vale. I'm just gonna drop you guys off here, I have to get back to the village to be with my family. I hope you guys get back 's Office is at the top of the green tower. Just keep going straight and you will arrive at beacon." Victor said, stopping the truck.

"Ok, thanks for the ride and the info." Dick said, closing the door.

"I wish you all the best of luck with your quest". Victor said, before driving off back down the road.

"So, now what?" Bart asked.

"We head to beacon. And try to blend in until we get to Ozpin." Dick said, taking off his shades.

As the group began walking through the town, they where immersed in the rich culture of vale, like a combination of medieval-like aspects as well as advanced technology, some surpassing what they knew was on earth.

"This place is so cool! I wish blue Beatle could see this." Bart said, incredibly interested in the new environment.

"There are so many interesting peices of technology here. Like those holographic projectors, the weapons and those huge airships. I wonder how they power them?" Dick wondered.

"From the look of things, I've noticed small particles with energy on everything." Megan stated.

Connor seemed slightly interested, but was feeling rather anxious by all the stares he was getting from women and girls in the area. Megan noticed this, and heard the lustful thoughts in their minds. She wouldn't say anything though, as they where just good friends for now, after the things they went through with Wendy and Lagoon Boy.

They kept walking until they arrived to a large clear courtyard, as the colossal tower loomed over.

"Well, I guess this is it, time to meet Ozpin". Dick said, gazing at the large structure.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 7:38 Am**

"Now students, you will learn about infrastructure within each Kingdoms, each..." Oobleck went on, in a boring lecture.

Yang, feeling rather drowsy from her game night and Oobleck's jabber, began to nod off, trying her best to stay awake so Oobleck wouldn't give her extra homework, which he was rather infamous for doing so.

Yang glanced out the window, expecting an empty courtyard, but rather four strangers. She hadn't seen any of their faces before, one rather skinny, one young and perky, one girl with a vibrant demeanor and the last boy...Was probably the hottest boy Yang had ever seen, tall with blue eyes, tan and built. Yang couldn't help but stare, wanting to know more about this boy.

Oobleck on the other hand was quite upset about Yang not paying attention.

"Miss Xiao Long! See me after class". He announced, before sipping at his thermos.

"Damn!" Yang hissed.

Meanwhile, as soon as the team entered the front doors of Beacon, Dick asked the woman at the front desk where they could find Ozpin.

"Ozpin is in a meeting right now. He won't be available anytime soon." She responded, still clicking at her holographic keyboard.

"Ma'am, this is an emergency!" Dick reiterated.

She took one look at the boy, before picking up a phone-like object.

"Mister Ozpin, there are guests here for you. They claim it is an emergency."

"Ok, send them up. We were just finishing up here anyways." A voice from the other line said.

The team walked over to the elevator, which opened and a group of there adults walked out: a woman with blonde hair hair and purple cape, a tall man with streaks of grey in his hair with an elegant white suit, and a man with red eyes, a flask in his hand, and a rather large sword on his belt.

"Did you guys see that dude's sword?!" Bart asked.

"Yeah, that thing was huge." Dick responded.

The team huddled into the elevator, and zipped at an incredible speed to the top, before slowing down to a stop.

The elevator door opened to an large room, full of gears and mechanical functions making a loud ticking sound under the large clock.A spectacular desk with mechanical components and holographic images was being controlled by a gray haired man with small glasses. He looked up at us, calm and a bit intrigued.

"Hello, my name is Ozpin. You said that there was an emergency?" Ozpin said, standing up.

"Yes, we were told you could help us. We came from another world called earth. There was an huge fight, and we ended up teleporting here." Dick explained.

"Hmmm, interesting." He said, pulling out some seats and placing them near his desk. "Please sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I think we might be ok." Dick responded.

Ozpin offered them to sit, which they all did, as he sat down, taking a few sips of his mug with a special emblem on it.

"Let me ask you all something. Do you believe in legends?" He asked, looking at all their faces.

"What? What does that have to do with our situation?" Connor asked.

"What if I told you that you never actually left earth?" Ozpin said, intrigued by their reactions.

"What?! How could that be?!" Connor asked.

"The story of the dark star. A legendary event that formed Remnant. It is in fact why our world is called Remnant, because it is in fact the remains of your old world." Ozpin explained.

"So what happened? To the Earth?!" Dick asked.

Ozpin went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a dusty book, greatly decomposed.

"Here. Your world was struck by a cosmic body from from outer space. A dead star or a fragment of one so far. It destroyed your planet in 2604, killing off almost all life except the ones that could adapt and evolve, including humans. After several millennia of geologic processes being rapidly altered, the face of earth changed, and so the survivors decided a to rename the planet Remnant, a world reborn from the ashes of the old. Also the star changed several life forms here and created five distinct classifications of life today. Humans, Faunus, Animals, and plants. The other one, risen from darkness would be Grimm".

"Wait, why didn't the Justice League save the world from this?" Conner asked.

"At some point in time, anyone with supernatural power were killed or exiled. The old humans even destroyed an entire planet just to keep themselves safe. It was an neighboring planet, I believe it was known for being red". Ozpin stated.

Megan was shocked to hear this, knowing that all her family perished, and began to cry bitterly.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"Megan is from that planet." Connor said, consoling her.

"I'm incredibly sorry". Ozpin offers.

"So wait, what about the moon? What happened to it?" Bart asked.

"When your world was destroyed, large amounts of ejecta were flung into space, and an large object, or quite possibly an continent struck the moon with an incredible force, shattering a large portion, as well as changing it's orbit around the planet.

The team looked stunned and shocked, knowing that everything and everyone they knew were gone many millennia ago.

"So how did humanity survive up to now?" Dick asked.

"We almost didn't. Humanity faced many hardships through the years, but over time, we evolved. Humans now can manifest their soul into a protective force called Aura. Many people gain a special ability from Aura, a very individual and personal trait, known as a Semblance. Faunus and animals have these as well, but not the Grimm, which have the power and ability to learn was very challenging for mankind, nearly wiping us from existence until the discovery of Dust."

"Dust? what is that?" Bart asked.

"Dust is a crystalline substance that comes from the ground. It has supernatural power to it and comes in different forms and properties. It is used by people everywhere for multiple purposes, like machinery, weaponry and to enhance one's abilities. The origins are unknown, but I believe they were the result of the star and the Earth's collision, changing the properties of certain minerals within the ground." Ozpin explained.

Dick looked out Ozpin's window, observing the large airships and other hovering vehicles.

"So is there a way we can get back to our time?" Connor asked.

"For now, no. But in given time, I will do my best to help you, as an member of my council may have the technology that would be potentially capable. In the meantime, I'd like you to all to stay here at Beacon. We have much to offer here, and I'd rather you enjoy your stay than sulk over the given situation. You are young, which is something that you won't have forever". Ozpin said, getting some keys from his desk drawer. "Here is your room key, it's room 2707. I know you all should fit in, but as a word of caution: this school is for training uprising Huntsmen, who will guard and protect the existence of humanity. I recommend any of you who are not durable enough to take an explosion head-on to fight any of the students, as they could potentially kill you."

The team mostly agreed, but Conner merely scoffed. He could trade blows with Superman, he thought.

"Now then, I'll let you all get settled in, and I'll have a student come give you a tour of the school, just wait in the lobby." Ozpin said, giving the keys to Dick.

The team said their goodbyes to Ozpin, and headed down the long elevator, then taking a seat at in the main lobby, waiting for their tour guide, which didn't take too long.

"Excuse me, but are you waiting for a tour guide?" A short girl with red and black hair and silver eyes said.

"Yeah." Bart said, looking around.

"Well it's me! Hi! My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Cmon! you guys are gonna love this place!" She said, beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, hold on!" Dick yelled, trying to catch up.

"Sorry, I just... um... oh, my semblance is speed! I'm like the fastest thing around!" She said, slowing her pace through the hallway.

"Heh, not anymore..." Bart said under his breath.

"What?" Ruby said, glaring at him, before bursting into laughter. "I can bet on it! you trying to race later?!" She challenged.

"Only if you are ready to lose." Bart said with sly, but not phasing Ruby's confidence.

Ruby could have gone back and forth with him all day, but Dick reminded them of the "tour" and promptly went through every area within the main building of Beacon, coming outside to an colossal building with holograms all around.

"And this here is the CCTS, it has a bunch of computers and cool stuff that gathers stuff from other kingdoms for people to see." Ruby vaguely explained.

"So, like Internet." Dick added.

"What is internet?" Ruby asked.

"It's like this, but...its complicated". Dick responded, scratching the back of his head.

They continued the tour, where Ruby led them to their room.

"Hey! You guys are right down the hall from us! We should hang out sometime!" Ruby said, escorting them into the room.

It was well furnished, with four beds, a bathroom, four personal closets and a small living space, with a big television with holographic display.

"Ok, thanks for everything, Ruby!" Dick said, about to close the door.

"Hey, we have lunch down in the Cafeteria at noon... oh and don't forget our race later!" Ruby yelled over Dick's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll meet ya in the hall! later!" Bart responded.

As soon as the door closed, the entire team collapsed from fatigue. It had been a long day, and according to Dick's watch, it was about five in the morning for Earth.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 11:34 Am**

Yang joined her team in the courtyard, along with team JNPR, holding a thick textbook and fighting to keep the wind from blowing up her school uniform skirt.

"Ugh, this sucks! Oobleck gave me an extra book report on transporting Dust within the kingdom!" Yang growled, her hair beginning to fire off sparks.

Blake helped her with the books, as Yang quickly began to tend to her skirt.

"Anything else exciting happen for you today?" Blake said with sarcasm, having a similar day.

"Well...Blake! Oh my gosh, I saw the hottest boy today!" Yang squealed in excitement.

"Me?" Jaune cut in.

Yang cut him an angry look. "You wish!"

"So, who was he? what did he look like?" Blake asked.

Weiss, Ruby, and Nora turned to listen.

"I don't know... but he was tall, short black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and built like a bodybuilder. " Yang purred, freaking Ruby and Weiss out a bit.

"Yatsuhashi?" Blake guessed.

"No! I saw him with a black shirt and a red gem symbol with an "S" on it."Yang mentioned.

"Wait, I know who you are talking about!" His name is... Connor! I led him and his team around the school. Their room is actually right down the hall from ours". Ruby mentioned.

"What?! Really?!" Yang asked in disbelief.

"I hope your not just all over him for his looks". Weiss commented.

"But isn't that what you are doing with Neptune?" Ruby responded, getting laughs from everyone in the courtyard.

"Hey!... Its..." Weiss tried, but retreated to a pout.

"Ruby, you gotta introduce me to him!" Yang demanded.

"Umm OK... or you can talk to him later today. Me and one of his teammates are gonna race later, I'm pretty sure he will be there!" Ruby responded.

"Perfect, I'm gonna wear my hunter outfit". Yang said.

"Yang, are you OK? you don't usually act like this... especially with boys". Blake commented.

"I don't know, maybe it's something special about this one." Yang blushed.

Soon the bell rang, and the next two classes would soon commence. They all shared a class with Port, the teacher who jabbers the whole time about his many expeditions. Both teams prepared for the intense boredom.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it was probably a bit much to give you guys for the dead star thing, but I just wanted to just try something cool.**

 **As for Yang having the hots for Superboy, I don't see why not. He's a chick magnet in Young Justice, and Yang is one of the hottest girls in RWBY, and she uses that to her advantage sometimes. Meh, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **As for the latest episode of RWBY, (Season finale) I'm just gonna stick with current info still, but without all the bad stuff that happened... or at least until things intensify later in the story.**

 **For now, all I can say is RIP Pyrrha. You will be missed...**


	3. The Twister

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for ya, which is relatively shorter, but rather exhausting to write, so now to go over the reviews.**

 **Brandon Vortex, As for saving Pyrrha, I'm gonna have to cross that bridge when I get there. It sounds like a very good idea, but in contrast to the story, if Pyrrha hadn't died (hurts me to say that...) Ruby wouldn't have her "shimmering" opportunity for more character development, as well as Jaune.**

 **As for the Anti-Romantic Guest... sorry... It gives the story (at least how I see it) more substance. But don't worry, this being part drama, you will never know what will happen...**

 **Evinco, You did open my eyes to something there about Bart exploring Remnant, the thing is, I might do that later as the team becomes more adjusted to Remnant, as well as the fact there are many dangers still outside the safety zones. Exploring Vale, no problem. Exploring Remnant? that's gonna take a crapload of time and research.**

 **And finally the one on Yang (Aa?) So, what I did was try to use references to how Yang would act about crushes, and researching more on things about her character I may have missed. You are right though, I honestly have no idea how Yang would pursue a crush, so I'm gonna water that down a bit, just to maintain original character traits. I do a lot of research for my stories, and I do it so you guys can enjoy it as much as possible, and I can definitely promise that the more you guys give me pointers, the better the story becomes.**

* * *

 **Unspecified Location, Vale**

 **Springtime, 2:34 Pm**

"Mercy, please hand me that blowtorch". He asked, tending to an large machine.

Mercy handed him the tool, observing closely on Cinder.

"Luthor, will you have it ready by tomorrow?" Cinder asked, closely watching.

"Yes, although this power supply you use... I've never seen anything like it". Luthor remarked.

"Dust has many capabilities, especially when conjoined with Aura". Cinder commented, igniting a small flame in her hand.

Suddenly a short girl walked into the area, holding an holographic device. She had pink, brown and white hair that matched her outfit.

She handed Cinder the device, without a word, but a mere bow with her head before observing Luthor and his assistant.

"Neo, this is Lex Luthor. He will be assisting us for our plans tomorrow". Cinder said, before inserting the device into an holographic desktop.

"Hello." Luthor said, with a smile.

Neo politely bowed, with a small smirk. Luthor noticed that her eyes were two different colors.

"Hmm, I think someone is getting a bit to close for comfort." Cinder said, viewing a newbie huntsman outside via camera. "Neo, take care of this. Emerald and Mercury should have been back by now." Cinder said, slightly irritated.

"If you need two people to fight this person, then I believe Mercy could be of assistance". Luthor offered.

"Hmm, very well, but make this quick, you wouldn't want to draw any attention". Cinder responded, with fire in her eyes as a faint smirk appeared on her face.

The two silent henchmen nodded to each other before heading out the door.

Cinder went back to the holographic monitor as the duo approached the young man.

"W-who are you?!" He yelled, pulling out an Dust-infused Sabre.

Neo simply opened her umbrella, walking towards him, with Mercy by her side.

The boy had light brown hair and green eyes, wearing a bronze and black outfit.

He lunged first at Neo who stepped directly in front of Mercy as she armed her cannon.

The sword pierced a glass illusion of Neo's face, but he noticed he was looking down the barrel of Mercy's arm cannon, only inches from his face.

Mercy fired an large blast, sending the boy flying, before being swiftly kicked down the air by Neo.

At this point, he had lost his sword, as he stumbled back to his feet.

Neo smiled as she kicked him again in the back towards Mercy, who also returned the kick, sending him back and rapidly decreasing his Aura.

After another powerful kick flung him into the air, Mercy aimed her cannon once more, blasting him in the air with an powerful explosion.

The boy hit the ground hard, still trying to escape as Neo slowly walked towards him, with the sword from her umbrella scraping the ground, and a frighting grin on her face.

"No! Please!" He begged, as Neo raised her sword.

But Neo simply responded with a smile, before delivering the fatal blow.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 2:45 Pm**

"I wish you the best in your race, Bart!" Megan cheered.

"Thanks, but I think I got this. I'll go easy on her." He responded, changing into his Kid Flash costume in the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check out this CCTS thing. Hopefully I can gather some useful information". Dick said.

Megan and Connor would go see Bart's race against Ruby.

The team exited the room, Dick going down the opposite direction to the CCTS as Bart, Megan ,and Connor headed to Ruby's room. But as soon as they came to the door, Ruby was exiting.

"Oh, hey! I was about to come get you! Are you ready?!" Ruby said with much enthusiasm.

"You bet!" Bart responded.

Ruby stuck her head back into her room "Hey guys, come on! I'm about to race!"

Ruby stepped out the room, followed by a girl with white hair and blue eyes, one with a black bow and amber eyes, and finally a long blonde haired girl with lilac eyes.

"This is my team, Weiss, Blake, and my sister, Yang" Ruby said, introducing them all to each other.

They all shook hands, and gave polite greeting, before heading out to Vale.

"So, where we gonna race?" Bart asked.

"I know a really long hiking trail in the residential district. Nobody hardly ever goes there so I think its perfect!" Ruby responded.

"Cool." Bart said, stretching his body for the race.

"What's with the goofy costume anyway?" Ruby asked.

"It's not goofy! It helps reduce friction!" Bart responded.

"What's friction?" Ruby asked.

They kept talking the entire time, annoying everyone else.

"So Blake, what do you like to do?" Megan asked, trying to break some ice.

"I like to read mostly, I want to help people and Faunus get along." She responded.

"What do you mean by getting along?" Megan asked.

"You haven't seen it? Its been happening everywhere. Faunuses being mistreated, I won't stand for it!" Blake said with confidence.

"Is this because you are a Faunus yourself?" Megan asked.

Blake seemed visibly upset at first, before calming down. "Yes, yes I am, and it wasn't easy for me growing up in a world like this. I don't think you would really understand..."

Megan rested a hand on her shoulder. "I do, actually. Where I was from, I faced the same prejudice for... being white..." Megan said, thinking about her time on Mars as a white Martian.

Soon they arrived at the beginning of the trail, which circled around the residential area and ended near some old bleachers not too far from the trail.

"Weiss! Can you do the countdown?!" Ruby asked.

Weiss groaned, as she got up. "Fine!"

Weiss stood in front of them both, as they prepared to take off.

"Ok, on your marks, get set...GO!" Weiss yelled, just before getting caught into a strong vortex of air, sending her high into the air, screaming the entire time.

Yang burst into laughter, but Megan thought she was in trouble, and caught her with her telekinesis.

Blake noticed as soon as Megan released her from her grip.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool Semblance". Blake commented.

"Thanks! Well, I can do much more actually..." Megan said.

Connor began to reminisce of her powers, when she invaded his mind.

"Hey, so what's your Semblance?" Yang asked Connor.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"You know, what makes you special?" She asked again.

"Um, I'm really strong, if that answers your question". Connor responded.

"That's pretty cool, I'm kinda the same, except I get stronger the more hits I take". Yang said.

"Well, where I'm from, my brother and I are the strongest. He has more powers than me, but I'm there if anything ever happens to him." Connor explained.

"That sounds so cool! Hey, you wanna train with me tomorrow? My team is gonna be in the Vytal Tournament, and I think it would be cool to train with someone with a Semblance like mines". Yang offered.

"Sure, sounds good if you can keep up". Connor said, smirking.

"Ha, You-" Yang was interrupted by the loud whirring of wind, as objects were being swept up as a yellow streak passed by, followed by a red one, causing a huge vortex of wind that flung everyone high into the air.

Disoriented, Megan couldn't use her telekinesis at the moment as everyone fell, but landed safely... until the bleachers fell on top of Connor, but didn't seem too phased about it as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I soooo won!" Bart bragged.

"No you didn't, you cheated!" Ruby yelled.

"Nope, I'm just too quick for you! Good race though!" Bart said.

"Maybe this time, but I'll beat you someday!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss got onto her feet once more. "Ugh, now that this is over, can we please go!"

"We should see what Dick is up to. I know he's probably found something by now". Megan said, removing the rose petals that were caught in her hair.

They headed back towards Vale, hearing Ruby and Bart bicker the entire time.

However on the way back, a group of boys were talking to an older Huntsman, pleading for help to find their missing teammate.

"have you seen my partner?! his name is Rufus Gambodge, he has brown hair, green eyes, has bronze clothing and wields a Sabre!" One of the boys pleaded.

The Huntsman simply took a large gulp from his flask. "Nope, hadn't seen em."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Just gonna go over some of the things I did in this chapter.**

 **-Neo and Mercy. I thought a combo with them would be awesome, and hopefully next time it will be against a more formidable opponent that might actually have a chance...**

 **-As for the race, we all knew who would win, but I did some research and calcs anyway, and the result, Ruby can generate wind speeds up to 20,000 mph, which was the minimum for her to crack the wall in "Best day ever". That's insanely fast, but next to nothing to Bart Allen's top speed during Young Justice, which was just under the speed of light (671 million mph) as he can keep up with OG Flash, and can phase through solid matter. I may have added some plot convenience in there, but it would have been the same result no matter how much nerfing I would do. All of this gave me headache btw...**

 **I also wanted Blake and M'gann to have a bond, since they are both the technical outsiders of their teams.**

 **Now I just need to prep myself for Yang and Connor training... which is going to interesting since Yang absorbs power from hits she takes, but Superboy is durable enough to take on Superman...but judging how in the Vytal festival's display of Aura levels, how many hits can Yang actually take before her Aura is broken? and will she be able to really damage him? Since he is known to have to absorb sunlight like Superman, he most likely generates a bio-electric aura, which is the same thing that makes Superman tank Supernovas... I know it will be very different from Yang vs. Tifa, because Superboy is... well... Superboy.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. I just wanna say thanks for all the positive and helpful reviews, see ya again soon!**


	4. Burned Dust

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy in real life, and I didn't expect it to be this hard to write on my phone, as Auto-Correct may have hindered me a bit. I'm still gonna do it sometimes from my phone, but in any case you spot an error, it wasn't my fault, lol.**

 **Now, about the Yang vs Superboy thing... yeah, that took a lot of my time as well, finding feats and calculations for them both. I wasn't too sure about the info given about Yang vs. Tifa, but since I don't have a spare pillar of four foot inch thick concrete, I'll have to use that feat for once, and because it probably depleted a nice chunk of her aura, and her aura has been depleted to near disqualification in the Vytal festival by several opponents, Yang isn't gonna be as OP as the Death Battle, because we all know she doesn't have a "No-limits Fallicity".**

 **That's pretty much all I have to say, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **CCTS, Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 4:20 Pm**

"Ugh, cmon, where is it?!" he mumbled, trying to adjust to the foreign computer.

"Hey, you have to use your scroll to access the CCTS database." A girl with with a brown beanie, and a mostly brown and black outfit, with Gatling gun ammunition draped all over her.

"Yeah, I don't have one of those..." Dick replied.

"Here, use mines." She said, sitting at the monitor beside him. "So what are you looking for anyways?"

"I'm looking for a machine that would generate a massive amount of energy, enough to transport me back home." Dick responded, opening Atlas public documents.

"That sounds cool, but if you are trying to get home without killing yourself, there are Airships and cars". She suggested.

"It's not that simple in my case... My name is Dick, by the way." He responded.

"I'm Coco. I like your shades by the way". She commented, interested in the shades Dick wore in his hair.

"Um, thanks, the're kinda old though." Dick said, still focused on the monitor.

"Well, I know this nice shop that sells some good merch. You should che-"

"I found it!" Dick exclaimed, taking pictures with his watch.

"Hey, that's a nice watch, where did you get that?" Coco asked.

"Oh, Um... home. Here's your phone-thing, gotta go!" He said, rushing to the door.

"Damn!" Coco mumbled.

Dick rushed to the dorm room, getting curious stares from people he passed. Upon arriving, he noticed Megan talking to a girl in all white in the hallway.

"Oh, hey Dick, I was just talking to my new friend here, Weiss. She knows a lot about the technology here." Megan greeted.

"Hello, Weiss." He said.

"Hello. I hear you are the leader of your team. DBMC, right? I'm not sure how to say that...Dibmick?" Weiss questioned.

"Haha, no, we just refer to our team as...Our team." Dick said, scratching his head.

"Um, Ok. Well, Megan told me how you was looking for teleportation devices, and as citizen of Atlas, I know lots about Atlesian technology." Weiss pridefully commented.

"Um, Well lets talk more about this tomorrow, I'm kinda tired..." Dick said, yawning.

"It's only 4:30! I'm sure you could-" Weiss said, being stopped by the door opening.

"Hey Dick, you should have seen the race." Bart said, eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey! that's mine! I was saving it for after the mission!" Dick yelled.

"Sorry, scavenger rights of the future." He said, taking another bite.

"Sorry, Weiss, my friend here is um, well a savage."Dick said, stepping into the door.

"Well, I know what that's like. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Megan!"

"Bye Weiss!" Megan said, as Weiss headed to her room.

Megan closed the door and sat on her bed, paying attention the boys.

"So, what have you guys learned today? anything new?" Dick asked.

"Everyone here seems to have superpowers, but they call them sembulnces?" Bart tried to say.

"You mean Semblance? It appears everyone has them, and they come in many different types." Megan added.

"I think we should continue to hang with team RWBY. We can learn a lot from them, and they could be useful to us getting home." Connor said.

"Nah, you just like Yang." Bart said, coming close to his ear. "I gotta admit though, she's gotta nice rack."

"Bart, just shut up." Connor said, slightly annoyed.

"That's not a bad idea. I'm gonna see what Weiss can do tomorrow. Who is Yang?" Dick asked.

"Only the hottest chick in their team, like literally. Plus Conner here is a-" Bart was cut off from talking via Megan's telekinesis.

"Thanks." Connor said, laying down.

Dick looked puzzled, but quickly dismissed it. "I'm gonna take a shower. Goodnight guys." He said, entering the bathroom.

"It's hard to sleep, with the jet-lag thing." Connor said, sitting up.

"Well, it's only 4:45 Pm here, but it's about 2 in the morning home." Megan sighed.

"Yeah but I'm not really all that comfortable. The sun is up, but I feel confused if I should sleep or stay awake." Bart said, stretching.

"Hmm, lets watch TV to kill time. We might find something useful to us." Connor said, inspecting the holographic TV projector. "Um, how do I turn it on?"

Megan got up and helped him look for the power button.

"I think this is it." Megan said, pressing a button, turning it on. There was a program featuring a boy band group called "The Achieve Men."

"Now, how do I change the channel?" Connor asked, slightly annoyed.

 **Unknown Location**

 **Springtime, 8:18 Pm**

"I know working on this device is tiring Mercy, but I'm certain that this Dust material may be an gold mine of opportunity! Imagine the marketing for this! Here it is taken for granted, but I believe this will be worth more than platinum on Earth!" Luthor said, observing a large crystal of green dust.

Luthor began to put stolen dust crystals into his pockets. "If I get one of every type, I should be able to replicate it's capabilities at my lab." Luthor remarked.

Suddenly the green dust began to react to Luthor's jacket and the other Dust crystals, causing him to lift off the ground.

"Oh, my. this is certainly interesting." He said, as Mercy helped him down.

Cinder came back, wearing a different outfit and holding a holographic device.

"So Luthor, have you made any progress?" She asked.

"Yes, I just finished. Now, about this material, Dust. How are you able to harness it?" He asked.

"Simple, have an Aura, and just use your imagination." She said, making her clothes transform into her red glowing dress.

"But what if a person lacks said Aura?" He asked.

"Then they cannot use it's capabilities." Cinder said, coming close to Luthor.

"Is there a way to get an Aura?" He asked.

"Yes, but It requires assistance. But, I can help you." Cinder said, putting her left hand on his head, and the right on his heart.

"What are you doing?!" Luthor demanded.

Cinder's body began to glow a bright orange,as energy entering Luthor's body and causing him to glow as well, but shortly began to cause him great pain as he yelled and flailed while Cinder lifted them into the air.

Mercy tried to stop this, but was unable to as her attacks merely bounced off of the large display of Aura.

Luthor then began to brightly glow, as the Dust in his pockets began to react to the large amount of spiritual energy.

"What's this?!" Cinder said, before Luthor bursted in a large explosion of light. He flew into the wall, still glowing with orange energy, as Cinder fell, weakened, but glowing as well.

Mercy ran to Luthor, helping him up as Cinder picked herself up off the ground, brushing herself off.

"Interesting. I almost killed you until the Dust in your pockets merged with your body." Cinder said, smirking.

"You were trying to kill me?!" Luthor yelled, as Mercy aimed her arm cannon at Cinder.

Cinder quietly laughed. "No. You aren't like humans of this world, who have been exposed to the effects of Dust for generations. You are special Luthor, and I'm going to need your skill to accomplish this mission if you ever want to get back to your home."

"Mercy, put your gun down. It's all good now." He said with a smirk.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 2:37 Pm (The next day)**

The day went by pretty fast, team RWBY attending all their daily classes as Dick and the team explored Beacon, but soon retreated back to their room before school ended to catch team RWBY.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking... What if this dust stuff can make me as strong as Superman?" Connor asked.

"Dude, that's crazy. We don't know the capabilities of this stuff yet. Let alone messing with something that is only specific to work on things with Aura." Dick responded.

"But I have a Bio-electric Aura. Does that count?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Dick said, looking away.

"Knock knock! You guys in there?!" A voice from the other side of the door yelled.

Megan opened the door, greeting team RWBY.

"Hey Weiss, ready to go?" Dick asked, coming to the door.

"Yeah. Let's go to the library."Weiss responded.

"Bart! I challenge you to a rematch!" Ruby dramatically demanded.

"Sure, if you feel like losing again." Bart said, racing Ruby down the hall.

"Come on Connor, We got training to do!" Yang said.

Connor looked at Megan one more time before leaving with Yang.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Blake." Megan said, feeling awkward.

"I guess so." Blake shrugged.

"So, What do you wanna do?" Megan asked.

"Do like books?" Blake asked with a smirk.

 **Gymnasium, Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 2:54 Pm**

"Cmon Connor, let's see what you got!" Yang said from the opposite side of the battlefield.

"I hope I won't be too much for you to handle." Connor said, getting into a battle stance.

Yang quickly charged at Connor, arming her Ember Celia. Connor was aware of her fists and quickly dodged and grappled her legs, throwing her into the wall.

"Heh, nice one. "Yang said, getting back up.

Yang then began to fire shotgun blasts from her gauntlets, catching Connor off guard at first, but was able to dodge as well as tank the incoming rounds as they came closer.

Suddenly Connor jumped high in the air, surprising Yang with his speed, before coming down with a heavy smash on her, crushing the gym floor and causing a massive shockwave.

Connor thought it was over, ready to help the blonde out of the crater.

"Ahhhhh!" A yell sounded, followed by a large fiery explosion from the hole as Yang rose, her eyes an bloodlusted red.

She quickly attacked Connor with exploding punches, as he tried to defend himself from the rapid onslaught, but before Connor could get his bearings, Yang punches him with enough force to send him flying through the wall, and into another classroom.

Connor, now serious was ready to really tear her apart.

They both charged at each other with great speed, preparing for a final titanic punch, which collided together, causing a massive explosion of fire and light, blowing away any spectators and other loose objects In the area.

Shortly after, Ozpin and Glenda showed up, along with medics to scoop up Yang and Connor.

"Children..."Glenda growled, waving her wand, and putting the debris back in place.

But Ozpin seemed rather intrigued...

* * *

 **Ok, so about Dick meeting Coco in the library... Why not? I want to have as many characters and interactions possible. Just a thought, as I was gonna use Weiss then, but nah...**

 **About Bart getting "Lewd" about Yang... He would be fourteen in 2017 according to Earth-16 (Young Justice Universe) and I'm pretty sure a fourteen year old (or any guy really) would... want to look :P**

 **Cinder giving power to Luthor... It will be explained later, but just to clarify, it was NOT any of the Maiden's power, but more of an Aura unlock thing like what Pyrrha did for Jaune in season one...**

 **Now, what we all have been waiting for, Yang vs. Superboy. So I made it a Draw for now, being that I'm still not 100% sure who would win. We have the calcs for Yang (kinda) like getting punched through a concrete pillar, but Superboy in the season finale of Season one, was punched by SUPERMAN through two floors of concrete, looking to be about 20 feet thick (comparing by his size) each, then was able to still continue fighting with Robin to defeat their mind-controlled mentors. In conclusion, Superboy's durability is insane, whereas his offense is rather sketchy. He did rip a tank apart, and was able to restrain Superman long enough for Robin to neutralize him. Yang, still has her feats, as well as her Semblance, making her a huge offensive threat to her opponents. That's why I can't decide on a solid victor. Superboy would definitely outlast Yang, or Yang will (near the point of her Aura reaching 0) overpower him in the long run... I can't honestly decide, but I'd like to hear your opinions in the reviews.**

 **Oh and one more thing, there's a RWBY/RT Easter egg in here. Kudos if you spot it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more, and thanks for all the wonderful and helpful comments, they really mean a lot.**


	5. Lessons

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I've been through some serious stuff since last week, like family issues, more hours at my job, and well I kinda have been feeling a little depressed. But I think I'm good now, thanks to some motivational liquid Dubstep, energy drinks and some other substances, I feel much better. Oh, and one more thing, you guys. You guys help me continue to write this.**

 **So, I have decided to merge the story into current events in RWBY. I said I wouldn't do it, but I'm gonna try. So the people who keep asking about Salem, Yes she will make an appearance but much later, so don't get too excited just yet.**

 **Sorry that most of the chapters are dialogue, but it's kinda crucial for the story in the beginning, so just bear with me, because things are about to really heat up...Almost literally.**

 **Other than that, here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Library, Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 3:00 Pm**

Weiss was seated at the monitor, going through Atlas documents, as Dick followed.

"So, where exactly are you from?" Weiss asked.

"It's this place called Gotham. I was raised there by my adoptive father, who was also my mentor."

"What happened to your actual family?" Weiss asked.

"They died." Dick responded, looking away.

Weiss stopped typing to look at Dick. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. I think I'm over it now." He responded.

Weiss looked into his eyes once more before going back to her typing. She had gained access to some private Atlas military documents.

"Whoa, what is that?" Dick asked, observing a large machine with huge turbines and a short tunnel.

"This was a Atlas military attempt for teleportation. They wanted this to transport soldiers to an area within moments instead of using Airships to cut back on time lost, resources and even quick evacuation." Weiss explained.

"That could work, now where do we get one?" Dick asked.

"You can't. These were decommissioned years ago, due to the large amount of Dust for it to run properly, and the possible side effects of teleportation that could be deadly." Weiss responded.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Maybe I can re-wire it to get it to work." Dick said, taking a picture of the screen.

"But there are no more. Atlas scrapped all of them." Weiss said, sitting back in her chair.

"Are there any blueprints? Maybe you could print them for me?" Dick asked.

Weiss clicked and typed a few times before getting up and heading to the printer.

"So, here's the Blueprints." Weiss said, handing him the papers. "So how are you going to build it without the right parts?"

"We'll figure something out." Dick said, grinning at Weiss.

 **East Vale**

 **Springtime, 3:21 Pm**

Bright flashes of light burst all over the kingdom, followed by sudden bursts of wind and sounds of laughter until stopping near a large highway.

"Hey Bart, lets... take a break... my Semblance can only go so far!" Ruby said, panting.

Bart scratched his head. "Well, I'm kinda hungry, you know any good places to eat?"

Ruby stopped panting, and looked around. "Hey! there's this place called "A Simple Wok", it's just past those bridges!" Ruby said, pointing at a large Interchange.

"Well what are we waiting for! lets go!" Bart said, grabbing Ruby's arm and running off.

"Heeeyyy! Slow down! Bart!" Ruby yelled, using the last of her Semblance from getting dragged.

After running around a bit more, they finally arrive to the Noodle Bar, where a familiar friend of Ruby's was munching on a big bowl of Ramen.

"Oh hey Sun!" Ruby said, sitting at the stool beside him, as Bart sat by the other side of Ruby on the left.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Sun said, taking a pause from his noodles.

"One big bowl of everything please!" Bart said to the old man at the register.

He shook his head, before zooming in and out the kitchen with a huge bowl of noodles, fish, and vegetables. He plopped it down in front of Bart, towering high above his drooling face.

"Hey Ruby, who's your friend?" Sun asked.

"Oh that's Bart. We're helping him and his team get back to his home."

"Where does he live?" Sun asked.

"Ummm... I don't know." Ruby responded.

"That will be 25 Lien!" The old man shouted, as Bart began to reach the bottom of his bowl.

Bart looked up at him, food all over his face. "What?"

"25 Lien! Now!" The old man demanded.

"Umm, I don't have any... Lien..." Bart said.

"Hold on I got it!" Ruby said pulling out her wallet. She handed him the money, and ordered her own bowl.

"Thanks Rubes. What do I owe you?" Bart said, holding a forkful of food.

"Umm 25 bucks?" She said, grabbing her fork.

"So, you ready for the tournament?! it starts next week!" Sun said, after finishing his noodles.

"Oh yeah! team RWBY is ready!" Ruby responded, striking a confident pose.

 **Infirmary, Beacon Academy.**

 **Springtime, 5:11 Pm**

Yang and Connor were both awake, sitting in the hospital room together, as Glenda Goodwitch prepared in the other room to confront them.

"Hey, that was a pretty tough fight". Connor said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I guess it did get a little out of hand." Yang responded, finger-combing her long hair.

"Sorry about nearly killing you... I guess I got kinda angry..." Connor said, avoiding eye contact with Yang.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, if you are free later, I know this cool place down in Vale. It's a club, but it gets pretty fun." Yang said, thinking of Junior.

"Umm sure I guess. I don't think I have anything planned..."

"Actually you do!" Glenda Goodwitch said, busting through the door.

Yang and Connor sat up in surprise by the angry witch.

"I would suspend you two, but because Ozpin wants Miss Xiao Long to participate in the Vytal tournament, and Mister Kent here is a guest of Beacon, I have to give you two another punishment. So, since the Janitor is out sick, I have decided that you two will be in charge of cleaning the lockeroom, the cafeteria, and the hallways. I suggest you two get started soon if you want to be finished before tomorrow!" Glenda said, before exiting.

"So what happens if we don't do it?" Connor asked.

"Then they will take my Saturday, and probably my spot in the tournament." Yang said, quite upset.

Connor thought about it, first wanting to ignore Glenda's demands, but after seeing Yang's saddened face, he decided.

"Fine, I'll help." Connor sighed.

Yang felt great relief as she got out of her bed. She stood by him as he also got up. "Thanks, Connor." She said with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with." Connor muttered, as they walked into the hallway.

Yang led him down the hall, down a flight of stairs and to a different section of dorms to the Janitor's closet.

The air inside was musty as old cleaning equipment hung on the walls, and the faint smell of old cleaning agents that were left open for an long amount of time.

Yang found a couple of mops and buckets, and began to fill them with water from the rusty faucet.

"So, do you think we will need any of this other stuff?" Connor said, pointing at a cart, full of cleaning supplies.

"Nah, I think she just wants us to mop the floors and throw away trash. That's what all I see Janitors do." Yang responded, adding soap to the buckets.

"Ok, sounds good." Connor said as he grabbed the bucket of soapy water from Yang.

They began to mop the hallway, slowly making their way to the Cafeteria as nearly all the other students were in Vale enjoying their Friday afternoon.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 6:46 Pm**

"Now that we're all settled in, I suggest we prepare Luthor for our final purposes for our plans." Cinder said, relaxing in her bed.

"Then what?" Emerald asked.

"We dispose of him after the festival. The last thing we need is more mouths to feed." Cinder said, with slight disgust in her voice.

"But why did you give him power?" Mercury asked.

"It was only to gain his trust. I know we will need him again for other tasks before we leave here." Cinder said, manipulating some of the controls of the CCTS she had hacked into earlier.

Emerald turned on the TV, watching the news. there was a report of two individuals speeding through the city, causing a lot of strong winds and minor property damage. The individuals are still unknown, but there will be an investigation for all Huntsmen and Huntresses who posses a speed-like Semblance.

"Hmmm... Interesting..." Emerald said.

"I heard there was a new group of students that arrived not too long ago. I heard some girls talking about them earlier..." Mercury said.

"Should we be concerned?" Emerald asked.

"No, We can observe them in the tournament if they join." Cinder said, still swiping on her holographic tablet.

"So, what do we do now?" Mercury asked.

"We wait. You wouldn't want to rush things and have all this be for naught do you?" Cinder responded.

"Sure thing." He responded.

Meanwhile, two floors up, Megan and Blake were hanging out, after Megan convinced Blake to watch some movies as opposed to reading.

"They were watching a copy of "The Third Crusade" Inspired by the bestselling novel.

Blake loved it, but Megan was rather confused, still trying to understand the customs here.

"So let me get this right, Rojo was trying to save princess Peridot, but a giant turtle came and took her away over and over again... "Megan questioned.

Blake facepalmed. "No, it was a Dragon, and it kidnapped her and had minions set up decoys in every castle... It's complicated."

"I think we should just head out of here." Megan suggested. "Coffee?"

"I'd prefer tea. Cmon, I know this great Cafe not too far from here." Blake said.

Both girls headed out to the courtyard toward the city as the sun began to set in the distance as the cool breeze began to sweep the landscape, making the lush grass move like waves over a calm ocean.

As they made their way down, they spotted two familiar figures coming to them.

"Hey guys, find anything?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, lots thanks to Weiss here." Dick said.

"Y-yeah, It was no problem." Weiss said, blushes appearing on her face.

Blake was curious of Weiss's behavior, but was quickly interrupted.

"Hey, Blake and I are headed to the Cafe, you guys want to come?" Megan asked.

"Sure, I could grab a bite." Dick said, as Weiss simply nodded.

And so, the four headed to the Cafe, as the final beams of sunlight began to retreat behind the landscape, and the shattered moon became more visible in the night sky.

 **Locker room, Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 11:07 Pm**

Yang and Connor quickly mopped up all the halls and Cafeteria, now just the final and probably the most disgusting task, the locker room.

"Almost done, lets just hurry and do this." Connor said.

"Yeah." Yang responded.

The duo mopped in tandem, quickly covering as much floor possible, before having to dip their mops in their nearly empty buckets.

Yang, in a combination of frustration and fatigue, knocked over her bucket, spilling it all over the floor.

"Ugh! this sucks!" She yelled, her eyes beginning to turn red, as sparks began to shoot from her hair.

"Hold on Yang." Connor said, putting his mop to the side to help Yang.

"You don't have too, I got it." Yang said, trying to clean up the mess.

"Yang, It's Ok." He said, getting on the floor with her, helping clean up the mess.

He noticed her eyes turned back to their peaceful Liliac color, as she wiped up the excess liquid on the floor.

She noticed him looking into her eyes, as blushes spread across her face.

They began to stand back on their feet, not losing eye contact as Yang was lost in his deep blue eyes.

Connor instinctively moved closer to Yang, who also moved closer, mesmerized.

As Connor could soon feel the heat radiating off Yang's lips which were mere centimeters away, a loud crashing sound happened nearby, breaking the moment.

They both went to inspect the sound, only to find a fallen Juane by his locker.

"Sorry guys, I was looking for something in my locker, but the floor was too slippery." Juane said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Yang was very annoyed, as Connor helped the blonde boy up.

"So, You must be Connor! You're the guy all the girls are going crazy about!" Juane said.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Yang said, flashing Juane with red eyes and sparking hair.

Juane hesitated at first, before quickly getting a book out his locker and heading out the door.

"Let's just finish this place." Connor said, grabbing his mop and cleaning the floor.

Yang felt slightly upset, before joining Connor in their task.

They quickly finished, then returned all the supplies back to the Janitor's office before heading back to their hallway.

"Goodnight, Connor." Yang said, about to enter her room.

"Goodnight Yang. Maybe we can go to that Club tomorrow night." Connor said.

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya tomorrow night!" Yang said entering her room.

She jumped on her bed, tired, but thrilled knowing Connor likes her.

But she didn't get too comfortable, as she noticed the filth all over, including the smell. She quickly hopped out of her bed and to the shower.

As soon as she began a rich lather for her hair, she could hear her teammates coming in, all talking about their day with Connor's team.

"Hey Yang! hurry up in there!" Weiss yelled from the other side of the door.

* * *

 **And that's it for this Chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more to come...**

 **See ya soon!**


	6. New Encounters

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating in a while. I've been pretty busy lately, making it rather difficult to update, even from my phone.**

 **Anyways, I made this chapter nearly twice as long as other chapters to help compensate for my lack of updates so, I hope you enjoy.**

 **PS: I had more to say, but my brain is mush from the lack of sleep...**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 11:02 Am (Next Day)**

"Ok guys! We have a full day of stuff to do! The Vytal festival is next week!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, but we've been training for months. Maybe we could use a day off." Yang shrugged.

"Yeah, I agree. We haven't really had a day off in a while." Blake said.

"Well, I have plans already. Dick and I are going to make a teleporter." Weiss said.

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

Yang went over to the door, where a mail capsule was laid. She opened it, revealing a small letter.

"Hey, its something from Dad!"

Ruby rushed over to read the note with Yang.

"He's coming to wish us luck in the festival! He'll be here Monday!" Yang cheered.

Yang and Ruby were both ecstatic as Weiss simply walked past them and out the door.

Weiss walked down the hall, and knocked on the door to Dick's room.

Connor opened the door, slightly agitated from lack of sleep.

"Hi, is Dick here?" Weiss asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah." He answered. "Hey Dick, someone's here for you." He said, before leaving the door.

Dick quickly arrived, blueprints in his hand and his utility belt on. "Hey Weiss. You ready?"

"Yeah, I think I know a place where we can get some parts." Weiss responded.

The pair quickly headed out, passing Blake, Ruby, and Yang.

Ruby then knocked on the door again, angering Connor as he opened the door.

He felt a rant coming before seeing Yang's face,which he then quickly retreated his anger.

"Um hi Connor. I was wondering if you guys would want to train with us?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know about that. Last time I tried to train with Yang, we destroyed the gym and some of the school." Connor said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well we can go out to the Emerald forest, or something." Ruby suggested.

'"I don't know. I'm gonna go out later to look for some... things. Still set for tonight Yang?" Connor asked.

Blushes appeared on Yang's cheeks. "Yeah."

Ruby was shocked at hearing this, then looked back and forth at Yang and Conner. "What?!"

Blake quietly giggled, watching Yang and Connor absentmindedly stare at each other.

Suddenly Bart and Megan were also at the door, observing the situation.

"Hey, I'll train with you guys!" Bart said.

"I guess I'll go too." Megan said, stepping out into the hallway.

"You coming Connor?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe later. I have to take care of something." Connor said, closing the door.

"Well..." Ruby shrugged. "Cmon guys, follow me!"

 **Southeast Vale**

 **Springtime, 12:43 Pm**

Dick and Weiss arrived at an old building, where scraps and tools were being sold.

"So, this is the place?" Dick asked, unsure as he inspected the grime spewing from the rusty machine in the corner.

Weiss walked up to the front desk, noticing a familiar girl ordering something.

"I'd like an scope upgrade for my Miló, as well as some ammunition." The red haired girl ordered.

Dick was awestruck, completely taken by the red-headed Spartan girl.

"What's your clip?" The old man asked, holding her Miló.

"It's an en bloc, with .30-06 dust infused Springfield cartridges." She responded.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Weiss greeted.

"Hello Weiss." Pyrrha responded, looking at Weiss and Dick. "Who's your friend?" Pyrrha asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm uh... Dick." He said, scratching his head nervously.

Pyrrha giggled, before the old man soundly laid her clips for Miló on the counter. "400 Lien."

"Ok." She responded, pulling out her red wallet, full of Lien and pictures of her and other individuals.

"So, Pyrrha, what have you been up to lately?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just combat training. You know, preparing for the festival." She responded, facing Weiss as she received the receipt and her newly modified Miló.

"So Pyrrha... Um... I like the costume." Dick said, still scratching his head.

"Excuse my friend Dick, he isn't from around here." Weiss said.

"No, its fine. Where are you from?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, its kinda a long story. I'm from a place called Gotham." Dick responded.

"I've never heard of it." Pyrrha said, changing her Miló into it's Xiphos form and attaching it to her belt.

"It's not really... available right now, but it was known to be protected by the Batman." Dick explained.

"Batman? Excuse me, but is this a fairy tale?" Pyrrha asked.

"No way! He trained me to be an excellent fighter, just like him! I can prove it too." Dick said.

"Well, that certainly sounds interesting. If you'd like, come to one of my training sessions with my team. I'm sure you have an remarkable fighting style." Pyrrha offered.

"Yeah, sure. When is the next one?"

"In about an hour. So, I guess I'll see you then!" Pyrrha said, rushing out the door.

"So, are you done drooling over her?" Weiss said, her arms folded.

"Sorry, I've just always had a thing for red-heads."

Weiss was slightly peeved, but quickly got over it as she laid the teleporter blueprints on the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but my acquaintance and I are looking for these parts: a large holo-projected archway, Dust fusion reactor, transonic turbines..." Weiss continued.

Dick was busy setting a timer on his watch, awaiting his match with the gorgeous Pyrrha.

"Sorry ma'am, but we don't have most of the machinery you requested, but we do have the parts to make each one."

Weiss sighed, knowing that that would take an really long time. "What exactly will we need?"

The old man stretched out his arm, waving at all the aisles in the store. "Just about all of it, and more, minus the weapons section.

Weiss was incredibly shocked, looking back and forth at the old man and the aisles.

"How much will all this cost?" Weiss grunted.

The old man clicked around a little on his computer, as well as typing into a calculator. A smirk appeared on his face as he showed them the sum on his calculator.

1,109,381.13 Lien.

"Yeah, I don't think I can cover that right now." Weiss said, looking at her savings card.

"Well, I guess we can start off on things we really need, and look for the other things in other places." Dick said.

"Ok, I guess that works." Weiss said, checking out the blueprints again.

 **South Vale**

 **Springtime, 1:23 Pm**

Connor left Beacon after all his friends had left a little while ago. He wanted to know more about dust, seeing that it could be the thing he needed to be truly like Superman.

He had been picking up talk of an shady business that does surgeries and infusions somewhere in south Vale.

Thanks to his super hearing and incredible vision, he was able to find the place, hidden within an old alleyway, and behind a hidden door.

He walked in, alerting the small staff of 5.

"Who are you! State your business!" a male nurse demanded, wielding a red, glowing knife.

"I want what you do here. I want dust." Connor demanded.

The staff began to calm down a little, shortly before a grey haired man with large glasses, a surgical outfit, and a extremely pale complexion.

"I am Doctor Eburnean. What is it you request, young man?" The Doctor asked.

"I want... power. I want flight, heat vision, and super breath." Connor listed.

"Hahahaha!" The Doctor laughed. "Kid, are you joking? We cannot do heat vision, and I've never heard of a such thing as a super breath. Are you requesting to have a really bad breath?"

The nurses laughed along with him, angering Connor.

"Look, I don't have time for your games! I want to know what you can do for me!" Connor yelled, buffing up to the shorter man.

"Kid, you don't scare me. I used to be an excellent Huntsman. Now, if you are really serious about these procedures, then I hope you have the 4500 Lien to cover it." The Doctor said, pushing his glasses back on his face.

Connor paused, hearing that about.

"But your whole operation you are doing here is illegal. I could just go get the authorities to stop all of you." Connor remarked.

"Heh, but will you survive to get them?" The Doctor remarked, signaling the nurses to attack.

They all lunged at Connor, all welding red aura cutting blades. One nurse sliced at Connor's arm as he defended himself.

The blade failed to cut, as it broke on contact.

"What the-" The nurse said, before being seized by the throat and flung into another nurse.

The next nurse tried to punch him in the stomach, hurting his fist in the process as Connor returned the punch, sending him flying into the wall.

The last two nurses lashed at Connor once more with their blades, but Connor swiftly caught the blades, then proceeded to crush them in his hands.

One managed to land a powerful kick, only causing Connor to stumble a bit, but not phased at all.

Connor returned with a strong grapple, pinning down the attacking nurse.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled.

Connor gazed at him with anger as he rose from the floor, leaving the pinned nurse on the floor, merely groaning.

"Kid, I've never seen an aura that can resist aura-cutting blades. How do you do that?!" He asked, curious about Connor's ability.

"Half of my genes are from another world." Connor responded.

"Hmm... interesting. Come into my office, so we can discuss your... requests..." The Doctor said, escorting Connor into the short hallway to a room on the right.

It was a dimly lit room with no windows, as the lamplight flickered in the corner. He had a slightly rusted metal desk, but a very clean dental chair in front of his desk, as he had a fancy leather chair behind his. His equipent hung all over the wall, and shelves behind his desk, and a rusty sink, filled with special equipment from previous procedures.

Connor knew this guy was sketchy, but now completely creepy. Connor sat in the dental chair, watching closely of his surroundings.

"So, you want to boost your power, hmm?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. I want to be like my brother. He's the strongest hero where I'm from. I know I have the DNA to have that power, but my human DNA hinders that."

"I see, I see. So, you came here to to be like your brother in power. But if you two are siblings, then why don't you have power like his, naturally?" The Doctor asked.

"Because... I'm his half clone. I have half human DNA, and half alien DNA."

"Oh... Ok." The Doctor nodded, unsure of the legitimacy Connor's origins.

"So, what can you do for me then?" Connor asked.

"Well, There's good news, and bad news." The Doctor said, getting up and fetching a cup from the drawer in his desk. He walked over to the sink and filled it with water.

"What's the good news?"

"Well, I have a pill you can take. It's fairly large, but the ingredients and Dust combination within will attach to your DNA's strongest attributes, causing your power to bloom. The bad thing though is that this is normally for Aura-wielding humans, and has had terrible effects on many animals and some Faunus. Another downside is it's process. As the drug kicks in, you will suffer from aches and pains as your DNA will be literally shifted and morphed. This is why I recommend surgical implants to make the transition smoother, but since none of my tools can penetrate your skin, this is the only way."

It was a lot of info for Connor to take in. He wasn't sure what to do now. He knew it would be safer than the shields Luthor gave him before, but now, he knew this was a chance.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent!" The Doctor said, reaching into another drawer to retrieve a bottle of large pills. He laid one on the desk, beside the cup of water. Connor noticed its multicolored interior as the capsule itself was as large as a spacebar on an earthly computer.

"One more thing before you take it. The first side effects won't begin right away. They can show within a few hours or possibly days." The Doctor said.

"Ok." Connor responded, holding the capsule. He wasn't sure how he would be able to swallow it. He took a deep breath, before attempting to swallow the pill, trying to wash it down with the water. He struggled at first, feeling as if he'd choke to death, before it finally went down.

"Ugh, Phew." Connor gasped, still trying to recover from that experience.

"Now, you will need another pill in a month, but you have to come here to get it. This time, it's free but next time it'll cost you. Eventually after several months of dosage, your DNA changes will be permanent."

"I think I'll just try this first dose. Well, I got to get going." Connor said, getting up and heading to the lobby.

"If you have any questions or concerns, just knock on the door next time!" The Doctor yelled from his room, as Connor walked by the recovering nurses.

Connor looked back at the shambled lobby, before exiting the door.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 2:07 Pm**

"Take that!" Ruby yelled, firing her Crescent Rose at the yellow blur of Kid Flash, easily dodging Ruby's shots.

Yang watched from the bleachers as Megan and Blake fought in a heated battle.

Blake was running the defensive, as she quickly dodged the the debris Megan controlled, destroying her shadow clones one by one.

Blake fired her Gambol Shroud, but Megan quickly dodged, firing off a strong telekinetic pulse that destroyed Blake's Shadow clones as well as knocking her off her feet.

"Hey Yang." Juane said, walking into the gymnasium and sitting near Yang, followed by his group.

"Hey guys, what's up." Yang responded.

"Nothing much, just here to polish up for the Vytal festival." Jaune said, flexing his biceps.

Ruby ran out of bullets, as Bart began to speed around her, speedblitzing her in all directions.

"Cmon Ruby! You got this, sis!" Yang yelled.

Ruby suddenly burst out of the yellow circle, running to the wall at the opposite end of the hallway.

Bart was confused by her sudden actions, stopping beside Megan.

Ruby then got into a running stance, before rocketing towards them in a flash of red, as large funnels of wind followed behind her.

Megan saw what she was doing, and created a large telekinetic wall, shielding her and Bart as Ruby crashed headfirst into the wall, depleting all her aura, and sending colossal gusts of wind that shattered the telekinetic wall, causing Bart and Megan to fly back into the concrete wall behind them.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Nora yelled.

Everyone on the battle-floor got to their feet, or at least stumbled.

"Good match guys!" Ruby said, rubbing her head in pain.

"Yeah, that was certainly fun."Megan said.

"Our turn!" Juane said, coming off the bleachers to the battle-floor.

Ruby, Megan, Blake, and Bart came to rest on the bleachers.

"Ugh, I feel like my back was broken in half." Bart grunted, rubbing his back.

"I think you will be fine." Megan said with a smile.

Suddenly the entrance doors opened, as Weiss and Dick walked through.

"Hey guys, We know how we're gonna get home now. All we need are some parts, and some software." Dick said, before noticing Pyrrha on the battle-floor.

"Hey, you still wanna duel?" Dick said, getting her attention.

"I'd be honored to, but my team is about to train. Perhaps after?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Are you kidding! A challenger of Pyrrha should always be taken care of as soon as possible!" Nora yelled, as Ren facepalmed and shook his head.

"Who is this guy?" Juane asked, inspecting Dick.

"I'm Dick Grayson. Nice to meet ya." Dick said, extending his hand.

Jaune, at first reclusive, shook his hand.

"Well, if it's fine with you all, then I guess Dick and Pyrrha can go first." Ren said.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora yelled.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Pyrrha said, walking to the other end of the battle-floor.

Dick walked over to his side, pulling out his collapsible bo-staff.

"Is he the only one of you guys that actually has a weapon?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he has many. You'll see." Megan responded.

"MATCH BEGIN!"

Dick quickly rushed at Pyrrha in a zigzag pattern, hoping to phase her.

Pyrrha readied her stance, blocking the strike of his bo-staff with her shield. The sound of the hit was like a large gong going off, as the force pushed her back a little. She returned the favor with her Xiphos, narrowly missing his torso as he dodged around.

Dick whipped around his bo-staff, twirling it around his body to catch her off guard. Dick leaped into the air, hoping to slam her with the staff, but Pyrrha easily blocked his attack once again with her shield.

Dick used the momentum of the hit to launch high into the air, as he whipped out a couple of batarangs, throwing them at the red-head.

But suddenly they moved midair, missing Pyrrha completely.

"What?! How?!" Dick exclaimed.

Suddenly the two Batarangs burst into smoke, surrounding Pyrrha.

"This is getting good." Bart said, munching on fresh popcorn.

"How did you get that?!" Nora asked.

"Super speed..." Bart said, still slowly putting the handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Pyrrha looked around in the thick fog, her stance still formidable and ready.

Suddenly Dick lunged at her back, knocking her down with his bo-staff.

Dick thought he had won, knocking away her weapons, until Pyrrha bounced up with her arms, delivering a powerful kick to the chest that sent him flying high above the fog.

Dick did his best to land gracefully, but still had the wind knocked out of him as the fog cleared. Pyrrha's shield suddenly ripped though the fading fog, grazing Dick's hair as he barely dodged it.

The fog cleared completely, but Pyrrha was no where to be found, as Dick's bo-staff laid on the completely opposite side of the battle-floor.

Dick then noticed her high in the air, switching her Xiphos into a javelin, and launching it at Dick, boosted by the recoil of the gun component firing.

Dick however, couldn't completely dodge it, as the javelin's sharp edge cut into Dick's left shoulder, causing a large gash that spewed blood.

Pyrrha landed nearby, using her semblance to attract her weapons back to her as she ran toward Dick, preparing for another attack until she noticed him holding his shoulder as blood gushed out through his fingers.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She pleaded, cradling his shoulder.

"It's fine, It's fine. I've dealt with worse." Dick remarked.

"Why didn't you use your Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"I uh... don't have one."

Soon everyone else gathered around, ready to help their friend.

"Dick! Are you Ok?!" Weiss asked, joining Pyrrha on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. I just need a big band-aid." Dick joked.

"Cmon, lets get him to the infirmary." Yang said, pointing with her thumb in the direction.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 8:21 Pm**

After getting Dick patched up and settled in, Connor came in a bit later to get ready for his night with Yang.

"Well, what do you think, man?" Connor asked, presenting himself with a white button-up shirt and some black slacks. They couldn't find any good shoes, so Connor was stuck with his favorite boots.

"Dude, it's perfect. Just remember man, we're only here for a certain amount of time..." Dick stated.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Just... don't get too attached." Dick said, handing him some cheap cologne.

Connor thought about what he said, before heading to the door.

"Connor?" Megan said.

"Yeah, M'gann?"

"I want to... wish you luck." She responded.

"Um, thanks." Connor said, before leaving.

Connor nervously walked down the hall, coming to team RWBY's door.

He knocked gently on the door, as his super hearing could hear the girls chatting and laughing.

"Shhhh!" I think it's Connor!" someone whispered.

Yang opened the door, wearing a white dress and comfortable shoes. She wore a silver necklace, with a purple gem that matched her eyes.

"Hey, you ready?" Yang said, smiling at Connor.

"Yeah, let's go... Um, where and how we gonna get there?" Connor asked.

"Don't worry about it, I got that covered." Yang said, smirking.

Yang led Connor to the school garage. He expected her to have a car, until she hopped onto a yellow motorcycle.

"This is your... vehicle?" Connor asked, as she put on her helmet.

"Yeah, this is Bumblebee. Cmon, get on!" Yang said, revving up the engine.

It was kinda weird for Connor, but he got on anyways.

"Hold on tight, and watch the hair!" Yang said, before swerving out the garage and onto the street at an breakneck speed.

 **The Club, South Vale**

 **Springtime, 8:59 Pm**

"Cmon, it's right over here." Yang said, pointing to the door, before getting off.

Connor was slightly dazed by the crazy ride, but soon followed Yang into the club. As they walked closer, they could hear the thumping music from inside.

The guards at the front were immediately alerted to Yang showing up, and proceeded to move out the way to avoid her power.

As soon as they walked in, all the Henchmen glared at Yang, not pointing guns this time, as she made her way to the bar, where Junior was tending the drink fountain.

Connor followed closely, getting stares from various people, including a pair of twins, one with long, sharp-heeled boots and one with long red claws on her hands.

"So what do you want this time, blondie?" Junior grunted.

"Oh nothing much Junior. Maybe a Strawberry Sunrise? And... What would you like, Connor?" Yang asked.

"I uh... I'm not really sure. A soda will do." Connor responded.

"How old are you anyways, Blondie?" Junior asked.

"It doesn't matter. How old are you, with a name like Junior?" Yang asked, teasingly.

"Look, it's required by law here for me to ask. Either you get something else, or you leave." Junior responded.

Some of the henchmen began to gather around the scene.

"Um, Yang? What's going on here?" Connor asked, as more and more henchmen arrived.

"Look, I just want my drink. If I have to trash this place again..."

"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just go by them. Besides, with the security investment I put in, you won't be trashing my establishment anytime soon." Junior said, smirking.

Yang also smirked, leaning forward. "Wanna bet?"

Suddenly a henchman grabbed her shoulder, but Yang quickly turned around to grab his arm, before flinging the henchman into the pyramid of glass cups, right behind the bar.

Soon the entire small army of henchmen armed themselves with guns, swords, and axes.

Yang then nudged Connor. "Cmon, this is the fun I was talking about!" She said, extending her bracelets into her Ember Celia.

"Well, I didn't expect this." Connor said, getting into a fighting stance.

The henchmen all charged at Yang and Connor, who both sprung high into the air, and smashed their fists into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that blew away most of the henchmen, as well as shattering all the windows and glass.

A few got back up, still able to fight but no match for Yang and Connor, as they swiftly defeated the remaining henchmen.

Soon, Junior and the twins showed up, armed and ready.

"Make them pay." Junior said, as he loaded up his bazooka.

"Boost me!" Yang said, extending her hand to Connor.

Connor took her hand and spun her around a little before launching Yang at a extremely high speed at Melanie, knocking her through several walls.

Milita lunged at Connor, attacking him with her sharp claws, that quickly chipped off, coming in contact with Connor's durable skin.

He caught her claw, crushing the remainder of her weapon on her right hand, before tossing her into the same hole in the wall with her sister.

Yang stood beside Connor as they approached Junior, who was still tending to his own weapon, still dysfunctional after Yang broke it the first time.

"Ok, Ok, You won." He grunted.

"All I wanted was a drink." Yang responded. "Cmon Connor, let's go."

"Wait, why?" Connor asked.

"I got another place I want you to see." Yang responded, heading back to the main entrance.

"Ok."

They headed out, hopping on Bumblebee, and rode off into the night.

After a bit of riding, they came to the shore, where a small patch of grass waved in the wind, as the ocean gently washed up onto the shore, and the distant sight of an large island in the distance, as the shattered moon hung over the starlit sky.

They got off the bike, sitting down in the patch of grass.

"Hey, you see that island over there? That's Patch, where Ruby and I are from." Yang explained.

"That's pretty cool. I'd like to visit one day." Connor said, gazing at the ocean.

"I'd like to visit where you're from too, one day." Yang said, looking into his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I think you would fit in perfectly." Connor said, looking back into her Lilac eyes.

"It's always been my dream to travel the world, to fight the best of the best, and meet new people." Yang said.

"That's all my world is. Just traveling, fighting crime, and meeting new people. " Connor said.

"Yeah, it sure sounds fun. Hey, will you guys be sticking around for the Vytal festival?" Yang asked.

"Probably. It's gonna be a while before we can get that machine."

"Well... you should come root for us next week. I'd really like it if you came." Yang said, smiling.

"Sure, I'll be there." Connor said, smiling back.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, as their faces became closer and closer.

Their lips met, as they closed their eyes, feeling the fiery passion of newfound love.

As they kissed, many shooting stars streaked across they sky, as they shared the moment for seemingly an eternity.

Suddenly Connor broke the kiss, wincing in pain as he clutched his abdomen. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"Connor?"

"Connor?!"

"Connor?!" Yang pleaded, trying to figure out what was happening. Tears forming in her eyes as she pulled out her scroll.

"Connor!"

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this super long chapter. As for the story, things are gonna start looking more familiar as we enter the season 3 timeline.**

 **Now for the painful part (at least for me) going over a few things that happened this chapter...**

 **I did a crap ton of research for Pyrrha's weapon so yeah... and I really wanted her to be featured in the story, for at least now while everything is happy and all for now.**

 **Superboy wanting more power... It's always been constantly hinted in Young Justice, and he was willing to (somewhat) betray his team for the shields before they all had their confession time.**

 **Pyrrha Vs Nightwing: I'll admit, it could have been better, but at that point, I was kinda tired, yet I'm not a person to overly delay. Tbh, I'm not sure who would win, but it would be really close, as Pyrrha would probably negate all his weapons, but his fighting skill is on par with Batman...**

 **Yang and Connor trashing the nightclub: I know that the scenario probably wouldn't happen again, but meh, I thought it would be good to include. At first, I wanted to write in a conflict where one of the mitildas (Or something like that) sisters would** **spill a drink on Yang, but I changed it due to a possibly different result.**

 **And Finally, Yang and Connor hooking up. I know it seems like I'm rushing things, but this will be important later...**

 **If you have any questions or concerns that I may have not gone over (or gone over properly) then leave a review, as this was a crazy long chap, so I'm pretty sure I may have missed something. Anyways, I'm glad if you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. Now I'm gonna take a long nap, and hopefully get you guys the next chap... eventually. See ya soon!**


	7. Alienated

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating in a while. I know you guys are probably sick of my excuses, but hear me out, ever since I last updated, I've been writing this slowly but steadily. I'm working 3 jobs now, and it pretty hard trying to write, but I can on the scraps of spare time I can get outside of my basic human needs (sleep, using the bathroom, eating, etc). Luckily, I recently got a new phone, and it works much better on this site's template than my last one, so hopefully things will be changing as I attempt to be more constant with this story.**

 **Well, enough about me, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Vale General Hospital**

 **Springtime, 3:21 Am**

Yang fought off sleep as she sat in the quiet waiting room, looking down at her boots. She had been up all night, worried about Connor.

Suddenly a nurse came in, laying his eyes on Yang, a frown appearing on his face. "Miss...?" He asked hesitantly.

Yang stood to her feet, awaiting to see what he would say. "Is he gonna be Ok?"

The nurse scratched his head. "We don't really know... We weren't able to really do anything due to his unique aura. You can see him now if you want. He's resting."

"Ok."

Yang followed the nurse through the big swinging doors, down the hallway and into Connor's hospital room.

Connor seemed asleep, as Yang quietly observed. She pulled up a chair from the corner and sat it by his bed.

Yang noticed he seemed more vibrant than he did before he had came here.

The door quietly shut as the nurse left, leaving Yang alone with Connor.

She touched his hand, causing him to flinch by the sudden touch. He barely opened his eyes, seeing Yang's warm smile.

"Y-Yang?" he groaned, facing her.

"Yes, Connor?" Yang said, happily yet still worried.

"This has been one heck of a first date." He said, as a smile grew on his face.

Yang giggled, resting a hand on his arm. "Yeah."

"What happened to me?" Connor asked, trying to sit up.

"I'm not sure. After you kissed me, you fell out. I guess you couldn't handle it." Yang teased.

"W-what? Hey that's not true... and you kissed me first!" Connor argued, blushes appearing on his face.

Yang scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Yang felt sudden sleepiness rise within her as she yawned loudly. She leaned up closer to Connor, resting her head on his chest.

Connor was slightly surprised, as her wild hair was in his face, as he smelled the vanilla shampoo. He lifted his hand to stroke it.

"I don't think you should do that." Yang murmured.

Connor laid his hand back down, as he tried to get comfortable with Yang's head on his chest.

He gently moved his arm from under her, barely grazing her chest. Yang didn't seem to notice, as he rested his hand on her shoulder, away from her golden hair.

Connor smiled, as he slowly closed his eyes.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 7:09 Am**

Megan woke from her sleep, looking around the room. Dick and Bart were both soundly asleep. But where was Connor?

She began to feel worried, still staring at his empty bed.

She then noticed Dick mumbling in his sleep, hearing Pyrrha's name quite frequently.

Megan was slightly curious, but pushed away the temptation to read his mind.

She walked over to the window, opening the latch with her telekinesis as the chill of the morning air rushed in.

She gazed into the beautiful landscape, a large city sitting in a short valley as the ocean shimmered in the distance of the rising sun.

Suddenly she spotted two people entering the courtyard from the east, out of the parking area.

It was Yang and Connor! But something didn't seem right. Connor seemed to be limping, as Yang tried to help, holding his arm.

Megan quickly flew out the window, landing in front of the two before they entered the building.

"Connor?! What's wrong? What happened?!" Megan asked, inspecting Superboy.

"I'm fine, M'gann. Just tired." Connor responded, trying his best to stand tall.

"Do you need my help up to the room?" Megan asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna walk with Yang up there." Connor said, seeing a small smile appear on Yang's face.

Megan frowned a little. "Okay. See you upstairs". She lifted off the ground, and flew back the high window.

"You know I could jump all the way up there, right?" Connor said, staring at the window.

"Aren't you supposed to be hurt?" Yang said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Connor thought about it, but decided to stick with Yang just a little longer.

"Yeah..."

They walked inside, the halls still very quiet, as it would on a weekend. Their footsteps sounding unusually loud as they reverberated throughout the halls.

"Where is everybody?" Connor whispered.

"Probably sleep,or out training. The Vytal festival is tomorrow." Yang responded.

Yang and Connor quietly made their way up to their hall, Yang helping Connor up the stairs as much as possible, until they came to his door.

"I... Um... I..." Connor said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Yang giggled at him. "I had a good time too. See you later, Connor." Yang said, before walking to her door.

She winked at him, before entering her room, leaving Connor in a confused daze.

"I'll never understand women..." Connor muttered, before entering his room.

Dick and Bart were both asleep, as Megan sat on her bed, as if she was waiting for something.

Connor plopped on his bed, preparing to fall asleep. He didn't even bother with changing his clothes, or even taking off his boots.

"So... Connor. How was your night?" Megan asked, trying to sound naive.

"It...was good..." Connor muttered, before he yawned and fell asleep.

Megan was upset, considering to read his mind, but she quickly remembered her promise that she wouldn't do it ever again.

She laid back down, staring at the white ceiling.

Meanwhile, in team RWBY's room, Yang had pretty much had done the same, as the rest of her team were still asleep.

She manged to kick off her boots before climbing into her bed. She snuggled with one of her pillows as a smile spread across her face.

She gently closed her eyes, as she relaxed...

"Yang! Get up! Time to do some final touches on our strategy!" Ruby yelled.

Yang opened her eyes slowly, her pupils red as fire. Yang looked at the clock, noticing it had already reached 8:00 Am. She slumped back into her bed, falling back to sleep.

"What happened to her?" Blake asked.

"She probably stayed out all night long." Weiss responded, brushing her white hair.

"But we still have to train! The tournament is tomorrow!"Ruby said, still determined.

"Relax Ruby, we can just train after Yang wakes up." Blake said, pulling out a book from under her pillow.

"Are you going to help Dick today?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. This teleporter is going to take a lot of time, and it's already hard enough to handle preparation for the tournament." Weiss responded, frowning.

"Oh, I can help!" Ruby offered.

Weiss stared at Ruby for a quick second. "Yeah, no. We're dealing with state of art Atlas technology. I don't think you could handle such machinery."

Ruby simply stared back. "But I'm good with tools!"

Weiss face-palmed before walking out the door, closing it before Ruby could follow.

 **Mountain south of Mountain Glenn**

 **Springtime, 1:43 Pm**

Neapolitan stationed the bullhead, the large machine Luthor had been constructing dangling by the ropes underneath as she lowered it to the ground.

Mercury and Emerald awaited on the mountaintop, ready to position the device.

"So, what is this thing, anyways?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know. Cinder says it works in two stages. That's it all she told me." Emerald said, taking out her weapon.

The machine landed with a slight thud, followed by a deep growling underground.

Emerald cut the ropes on the machine with the sickle of her weapons.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Mercury asked, studying the ground underneath him.

"I don't know, but we should really get going. I don't have a good feeling about this place." Emerald said, before waving to Neo to land.

Mercury pulled out his scroll. "Task completed."

"Good job. It's up to Luthor now. In the meantime, Come back. We have to get ready for our big day tomorrow." Cinder said.

Mercury nodded, before he put away his scroll. "You know, tomorrow is the first day of summer, right?" Mercury said.

"So. Seasons change, big deal." Emerald responded.

Mercury chuckled, knowing he could get a rise out of Emerald.

Neo landed the ship near a cliff of the on peak of the mountain. Emerald and Mercury soon boarded, as the flew off back to Vale.

 **Amity Colosseum**

 **Springtime, 2:21 Pm**

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we need to have this place spic and span, by tomorrow. We need to test the biomes, lights, cameras, the force fields and the computers. We must finish before noon tomorrow, when the first match begins." an Atlas personnel said.

There was an entire crew, some dressed for cleaning and others for maintenance. Cinder and Lex Luthor were there as well, dressed in maintenance uniforms.

Once the entire crew parted ways to attend their tasks, Cinder gave a slight nod to Luthor before exiting the main platform of the arena.

They made their way to the control room, which was already full of operators.

"Excuse me boys, but did you already install the newest Atlas software? It makes the system go much faster, and easier to manage." Luthor said.

The two young men looked at each other, shrugging in confusion. They permitted Luthor to download the software from his scroll, unknowingly giving access to the entire stadium.

All the panels and screens began to glow a turquoise color as the numerous systems seemed to begin running faster.

"Wow, I guess we really needed that update." One of the operators said.

Luthor and Cinder stuck around for a little, before sneaking out, but Luthor noticed someone familiar at the docking area, along with a certain blonde-haired girl and a couple of other friends.

Connor suddenly spotted Luthor, who was shrouded among a large group of people coming and going from the Airbuses.

"Cinder, I think it's time to go." Luthor said, heading to their private airship.

Connor quickly began to push his way through the crowd, trying to catch Luthor before he boarded the vehicle.

But by the time Connor reached them, the Airship had already taken off, as Luthor grinned at Connor through the glass.

Connor noticed the rear entrance hadn't finished closing, and impulsively leaped out, barely catching the edge of the closing ramp.

Alarms began to sound, as the sudden stress of Connor attempting to board alerted the duo, as people from the docks of the stadium watched in horror as Connor hung thousands of feet from the ground below.

"Connor!" Yang cried out, as the vehicle moved further and further away.

As Connor tried to pull himself up, he noticed a woman in a red dress, holding a flame in her hand walking toward him.

"Who are you?! And why are you helping Luthor!" Connor demanded.

But she simpily smirked, as she held out her hand. Fire swirled around her hand, as she released a large flamethrower onto Connor, sending him flying off the ship.

The crowd watching gasped in horror as the young man was blasted away, and angering Yang.

The airship quickly rocketed off into the horizion, as Connor plummeted into the ground below.

"Getting hit like that, and hitting the ground that... I'm afraid to say, his Aura is probably completely gone, and he's either severely injured... or worse." An older man said, stroking his chin.

"Cmon, there's an Airship that will take us down there." Blake said, pointing to a vehicle on a vacant dock.

And so Blake, Yang and Sun got onto the Airship taxi, and flew down to the rocky field below, where Connor was sitting up in the middle of a small crater.

Megan had been watching from afar, and was coming to Connor's aid, until an Airship landed nearby.

She watched as Connor got to his feet, nearly falling back down as Yang rushed up to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're OK!" Yang said, breaking the hug.

Megan watched, before turning invisible and flying away.

"Dude, what are you?!" Sun asked.

"I'm a Genomorph. I'm half human, half alien." Connor replied, getting confused stares from everyone.

"That's Impossible. There's no way aliens exist." Blake said.

"They do, they're just...I'll just tell you guys about it later. Megan is actually better at explaining this than me." Connor said, walking toward the awaiting Airship.

Blake, Yang, and Sun looked at each other still confused, before joining Connor in the Airship.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Springtime, 3:11 Pm**

The four walked quietly down the hall, unsure what to say. They stopped at Connor's room, waiting for the door to open. He knocked, as Megan answered.

Connor nervously rubbed his neck. "Um, M'gann, can you explain to them that aliens really do exist?"

"Uh... Sure! Come on in!" Megan said, inviting them inside.

"I'm just gonna... get something to eat." Connor said, stepping out.

Yang saw his face, noticing another intention. She followed him out, leaving Blake and Sun with Megan.

Connor had already began walking down the hall, hands in his pockets.

"Connor?" Yang said, getting him to stop.

He turned around, as Yang came closer.

"Connor, do you wanna talk?"She asked.

He looked away for a second, before nodding. Yang took his hand, and walked into Team RWBY's dormroom.

The room was completely quiet, as Weiss was busy helping Dick today, and Ruby taking Zwei for a walk. Yang closed the door, as Connor distanced himself from her, standing near the window.

"I know you think I'm crazy." Connor said, looking away.

"No. It actually explains a lot really." Yang responded. "Nobody else can resist Aura-cutters. Or survive a fall like you did today. I know you are different."

"Well, I'm sure you think differently of me now. I wasn't even born like a normal person. I was cloned in a machine, and I..." Connor began to rant, before Yang hushed him.

"It's Ok. I don't care if you're an alien, or clone or whatever. I really like you, and I care about you." Yang said, coming close to Connor with a bright smile.

Connor was slightly shocked, as he looked back into her lilac eyes. "So, you really don't care?"

"Hey, if I can accept Blake, I can accept you." Yang responded.

"What's wrong with Blake?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Yang smirked.

Connor chuckled, before wrapping his arms around Yang into a hug.

Yang was shocked at first, but returned the hug. After a minute, they stared back into each other's eyes, like yesterday night on the beach.

But just before their lips met once again, the door opened, as Weiss and Ruby caught them in their moment.

Weiss paused, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Um, what are you two doing?!" Ruby said, inspecting her sister.

Zwei ran to Connor, sniffing his boots. Zwei then walked over to his doggy-bed, and rested.

Connor quickly removed his arms from around Yang's waist, as he retreated beside the window.

"Well..." Weiss started.

"Cmon Yang! We need to practice! We're one of the first teams battling tomorrow!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to head out too." Connor said, heading to the door.

They all stepped out into the hallway, where Blake was waiting further down the hallway, still thinking about the lesson Megan gave her.

"So, I'll see you later?" Connor said.

Yang stopped walking, and turned to Connor. "I don't think so tonight, but how about tomorrow?"

"Come on Yang! Lets go!" Ruby said, trying to move Yang with pushing her shoulder, and pulling her arm, but to no avail.

"Yeah, lets hang tomorrow." Connor agreed.

"Are you still coming to see our fight tomorrow?" Yang said.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Connor asked.

"It's at 11:00 Am." Weiss interrupted.

"Well, I'll see you then, Connor!" Yang said, giving in to Ruby's efforts.

They rushed down the hall as Connor waved goodbye.

Connor entered his team's room, where it seemed Megan, Bart, and Dick were waiting for him, all standing in front of the door.

"Connor, we need to talk." Dick said.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, and the end of the prologue for season 3. I know at first I said I wouldn't incorporate season 3, but I made a list of the pros and cons of doing season 3 with this, and actually, It would make my life much easier to follow season 3 guidelines than just wing it with very little guidelines I have now. It's going to make writing this much easier, and hopefully more descriptive. It's gonna be fun, and I'm excited myself to finally start Season 3.**

 **As for things now... I'm gonna make more interactions with other characters soon, and hopefully more behind the scenes (at least from what I think) action from here on out.**

 **So thanks for reading, and I'll try to get you guys the next chapter as soon as I can. So stay tuned, its about to get good.**


	8. Round One

**Hey guys, I bet you might be surprised about me updating this early, but with the combination of excitement, some music, some help, and a bit more free time, I can work wonders, lol. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and enjoy!"**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Summertime, 7:03 Am (Next Day)**

As the sun crept in the distance over the kingdom of Vale, the golden rays of sunlight shimmered through the window of team RWBY's window. The shimmering light slowly moved onto Ruby, shining bright light through her sleeping eyelids. She woke up, and crawled out her bed. She quietly watched her teammates before putting on her clothes and putting Crescent Rose on her belt clip.

As Ruby finished up tying up her right boot, there was a knock at the door. Ruby quickly came to the door, as Zwei followed.

"Hey Ruby, you ready to go?"

"Dad! I'm so glad to see you!" Ruby squealed, hugging her father.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ruby. Is Yang coming along this time?" He asked, peeping behind Ruby.

"Nah, she's still sleep. She stayed up all night talking to Weiss and Blake about Connor."

"Connor? Who's Connor?" Taiyang asked, seemingly suspicious.

"Oh, he's just a boy. I'll tell you about him later. We still going to see Mom?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I guess I'll talk to your sister later."

"Okay, cmon Zwei!" Ruby said, stepping out into the hallway.

Zwei barked, before following Ruby into the hall, as she closed the door behind him.

And so the three walked down the hallway, heading for Forever Fall.

"So, about Yang and this Connor guy..." Taiyang started.

Connor opened his eyes, as he heard the mention of his name in the hallway thanks to his super hearing.

He sat up on the bed, looking at his teamates, as the memory of yesterday's talk flooded his mind.

(Flashback)

"So, we all know we need to get back home. I'd prefer we not waste too much time here, being that we teleported here in the middle of a crisis. I'm going to need all of you to help build this machine if you ever want to get back home." Dick said.

"Yeah, but I bet Superboy here doesn't wanna go back now." Bart commented.

All eyes were turned to Connor, who merely folded his arms.

"SB, you remember what I told you when you first went out with Yang, right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking... You know, I don't exactly fit in on Earth. I don't age, I always get the beatings, and I'll probably never live up to Superman's potential." Connor said, turning to the window.

"But Connor, even here you still won't age visibly." Dick explained.

"I know... but at least I don't have to be constantly reminded of what I'll never be!" Connor fumed.

"But Connor, the team still needs us. All of us." Megan said.

Connor sighed. He knew the younger team members still needed him, Nightwing, and Miss Martian.

"But what about Yang?" Connor said.

Dick rested a hand on his shoulder. "If you really love her, you'll have to let her go. It doesn't have to be now, but you're gonna have to do it once we get to finishing up the teleporter."

Connor frowned, before going to sit on his bed.

"So, how long is it gonna take to finish building the teleporter?" Bart asked.

"Not sure. It might take a month or two, considering the current pace. Weiss and I have been gathering some tools and pieces, but overall, there's not been much progress, especially now that Weiss is busy with her tournament." Dick explained.

"So what are we supposed to do about Lex Luthor?" Megan asked.

Everyone looked to Dick, who stroked his chin in thought.

"We can't leave him here. He could possibly take over this world." Connor said.

"I know, which is why we need to catch him, and make sure he comes back with us before we leave. We need to find a place to lock him up at in case we find him early." Dick explained.

"I saw him earlier. He was at the big floating Colosseum, before he got onto a aircraft with some woman. I tried to catch him then, but the woman had some sort of fire powers and blasted me." Connor explained.

Megan looked to him, before looking down at the floor.

"Well, I guess we'll form a new plan then: Miss Martian and I will work on the teleporter, while Superboy and KF will search for Luthor. We'll meet back up every night here and discuss progress and rest."

They all agreed, and resumed the afternoon.

(Flashback ends)

Connor rose to his feet, and slipped into his favorite boots. He headed over to the bathroom and washed his face, before heading outside.

As Connor closed the door, Megan's eyes fluttered open, as she sat up. She also noticed Dick had woken up too.

He stretched and yawned, before checking his watch.

"Been here for 6 days now..." Dick murmured.

"Do you think the league will send a search party for us?" M'gann asked.

Dick was slightly surprised by her sudden input. "I think they would, but I think the entire warehouse was destroyed. They might assume we're all dead..."

M'gann looked away, thinking how sad her uncle must feel, thinking she perished.

"Hopefully we'll make it back before they actually claim us as dead." Dick said, getting out of his bed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question, Dick?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Do you ever miss being with Zatanna?"

Dick paused, before stroking his hair. "Sometimes, but we both knew it would be better for both of us to just be friends." Dick then became curious. "Why ask about that, anyway?"

She thought hard for an excuse but nothing came to her mind. "I was just wondering."

Dick knew exactly who she was thinking about, but decided to just leave it alone. "Sure, Ok... so you ready to work on the teleporter?"

"Yeah, where is it?"

"It's in a empty shed behind the school. Weiss knew exactly where it was when we first went. But first, you wanna go grab something to eat? Weiss and Ozpin were generous enough to give us some money or lien or whatever this currency is."

Bart shot up out his bed. "Someone say something about food?"

"Yeah... I guess you can tag along for breakfast, but you need to find Connor so you two can carry out your assignment." Dick said, putting on his shoes.

 **Beacon AirBus Port**

 **Summertime, 10:21 Am**

Connor looked frantically around for a Airbus to the Vytal tournament, as the entire place was packed with people as Air Buses constantly took off and landed.

"Ha, I knew I'd find you!"

Connor quickly turned around, only to have an annoyed look on his face.

"Cmon, we're supposed to do this mission together." Bart said, before taking a large bite out of a huge turkey drumstick.

"I'm going to see Yang compete. I promised I would be there. Plus, its possible Luthor is there. He was wearing a maintenance uniform here yesterday, so we'll investigate." Connor explained, finally finding the right line for an Airbus.

"Hmmm, alright. It'll be cool to see how Ruby fights I guess." Bart said, following him.

They eventually boarded the crowded Airbus, and headed up to the Amity Colosseum.

The trip wasn't long, as the Airbus flew at incredible speeds, and arriving at the Amity Colosseum's docking bay.

Connor and Bart walked to one of the many entrances in, and found some seats near the front, just behind the red-colored VIP seats.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a popcorn. Want one?" Bart asked.

"Sure. You got money?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, Weiss hooked us up."

"Oh, Ok then." Connor said, sitting back in his chair.

Bart completely vanished, as Connor watched an ongoing match, that was seemingly about to end.

A green haired girl and a grey haired guy with special boots were firing a barrage at a failing team, as one guy managed to break through.

He was then kicked far by a seemingly familiar woman, who regrouped with the latter two fighters. The boy landed near their forth teammate, who is dressed in black and white. She circles around him menacingly before doing something odd with her eyes as she gave him one final glare. She raised her foot, and stomped his face, depleting all his remaining Aura.

"And with that, team CMEN win!" The gray mustached announcer said.

The crowd applauded and cheered, as the combatants left the floor, But Connor closely stared at the woman, who looks identical to the woman he saw with Luthor yesterday. He focused harder and harder trying to get a good look, until suddenly red beams shot from his eyes, which bounced off the force field protecting the crowd from anything escaping the battlefield. The beams hit the top ridge of the Colosseum, burning two holes into the metal plating.

Connor quickly covered his eyes, hoping it wouldn't happen again, as people around in the stands seemed slighly worried about what happened, only seeing a sudden beam of energy and molten metal dripping from the top ridge, just below the outer force field.

"Dude, what the heck did you just do?!" Bart whispered to Connor, as he moved his hands from his eyes.

"I don't know! It just happened!"

"Dude, just stay chill, nobody else saw what happened, just relax, and eat some popcorn." Bart said, passing him a big bag of popcorn.

Connor quickly took the bag, and munched on popcorn.

"There seems to be an issue in sector D" The green haired, fast talking announcer said.

Quickly there were Atlas soldiers, followed by robotic counterparts, scanning everyone by row.

Connor and Bart passed, as they apparently were searching for weapons. After a few minutes passed, they decided to just continue, but close monitoring of section D where Connor and Bart were seated.

"If all things are settled then, lets continue with our matchups!"Oobleck said. (The guy on the left above the name on the large projector screen)

" Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Peter Port said.

"Doctor... And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" Oobleck responded.

"Team RWBY of Beacon, verses Team ABRN of Haven!" Port announced, as the two teams came to the center platform.

Both teams waved to the fans around, as Bart yelled to Ruby.

He got her attention, and Ruby yelled back. Yang also looked in that direction, seeing Connor waving as well.

The holographic screens began to randomly shuffle different emblems of certain biomes, before stopping at a Icy glacier and a volcano, which was followed by the floor around the main platform sinking down, and a Icy glacier and a volcanic terrain rising in place.

"Looks like he made it! I knew he would!" Yang yelled to Blake, who was preparing Gambol Shroud. Yang waved back, before arming her Ember Celia and getting into a fighting stance.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Port yelled, as the two teams charged at each other.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Bart said, nearly inhaling his popcorn.

Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at Nadir Shiko as Blake exchanges blows with Reese Chloris, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her, Weiss waves her Myrtenaster as she manipulates the ice from the glacier and finally, Yang dodges the explosive force of Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum! If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Port said, as a image appeared by him on the large screens.

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."Oobleck added.

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Port said.

"Ugh, could these guys stop talking? I'm trying to watch the fight." Bart commented, sitting back.

Connor remained quiet.

Oobleck pushes up his glasses, as he speaks into the mic." And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." Port finished.

"Oh, finally!"Bart said, sitting up.

The announcements cut back to the action. Reese steers her board through the ice, before She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flip way and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground. Blake winces with sympathy.

"Ouch." Bart said.

Meanwhile, Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact.

"Wow." Bart said, in awe.

Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

"Cmon Yang, you got this..." Connor said.

Nearby, Nadir tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

"Got your back!" Ruby yelled to her sister.

"But who's got yours?" Bolin said, twirling his staff.

Suddenly, a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it and into a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby squealed.

Weiss deadpanned at Ruby. "No." before running off to fight Bolin.

"Yes!" Ruby said whispering while pumping her fist.

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby prepares and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"Whaaat!?" Ruby yelled, as he escaped.

Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slices off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

"Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!" Port said, as Reese angrily slams her fist on the ground.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck commented.

"One down, 3 to go." Connor said.

Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir starts aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together. She then forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field. Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

Weiss begins to make a large slide with the ice. "Yang! NOW!"

Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look, horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying out of the battlefloor.

The buzzer blares, as Ruby and Yang cheer.

" And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port announces.

"We...did it?" Weiss asked, in disbelief.

Ruby jumped high into the air. "We did it!"

Team RWBY then exited the battle floor, as the crowd prepared for the next matchup.

"Cmon, let's go congratulate them." Connor said getting up.

"Oh cmon man, just one more fight?" Bart said, feeling inside his bag for any remaining popcorn.

Connor gave a serious deadpan, before Bart got up.

They went out the exit they came and walked over to the battlefield entrance, where Yang had somehow made her team wait for them.

"Hey Bart, hey Connor." Ruby greeted.

"Hey guys! That was a pretty awesome fight out there." Bart complemented.

"Thanks." Ruby replied.

"Hey, you guys wanna grab something to eat with us?" Yang said.

"Um, sure." Connor replied.

"Ok, cmon, lets head to the fairgrounds." Yang said.

As they took the next Airbus to the Fairgrounds, they wondered on who will fight in the doubles round.

"So, which of us will Fight next round?" Blake asked.

"I think Blake and Weiss would be good." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but I think Yang and I should fight next. We have the best offensive Semblances in our team." Weiss stated.

"Why don't you guys vote on it?" Connor suggested.

"Ok... so all in favor of Blake and Weiss?" Ruby asked, as well as putting her hand in the air.

Nobody else raised their hand.

"All in favor of Weiss and Yang for the next matchup..." Ruby muttered, as everyone raised their hands.

The Airbus softly landed, as Bart saw the fairgrounds from the window.

They quickly got off, only for Team RWBY to suddenly be struck by hunger.

"Is anyone else starving?" Ruby said, hunching over.

"I may have worked up an appetite..." Blake said, before her stomach veraciously growled.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here...Oh wait." Weiss said sarcastically.

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." Ruby said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss quickly knocked away Ruby's hand. "I was being facetious."

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby responded.

"Cmon! I know just the place." Yang says, pointing the way.

As they follow Yang, Weiss gets a phone call, but rejects it and keeps moving, putting her scroll back into her pocket.

"Hey! It might be hard to eat without this!" A green haired girl yelled, holding a red wallet full of Lien.

Ruby quickly began patting around, searching for her wallet. "No, no, no, no!

The girl laughs as she hands Ruby her wallet. "Good to see you, Ruby."

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby said, putting away her wallet.

"What's up, Em?" Yang greeted.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald complemented.

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..." Ruby mumbled while blushing.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake said.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss added.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked.

Emerald paused for a few seconds. "Really well."

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby asked.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of... introverted. Really socially awkward _."_ Emerald said, watching her gray-haired teammate sniff a boot.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang said.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked.

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Ruby started..

"We put it to a vote." Weiss interrupted.

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby said, nervously.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake finished.

"I will happily represent team RWBY." Weiss said, slightly bowing.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang said, pounding her fists together.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald responded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang said with a smirk.

"Alright, well we're going to go catch some more fights." Emerald said, before walking away.

"Have fun!" Ruby said, waving.

"See you later!" Emerald waved back. She then went off with Mercury, before seemingly walking away upset.

"Finally. Can we please go get something to eat now?" Bart said, holding his stomach.

"Cmon, we're almost there!" Yang said.

"You know that Emerald girl doesn't really like you guys, right?" Connor said quietly to Yang.

"Probably. Something seems kinda off about her." Yang responded.

They arrived at one unassuming hut, with a sign overhead saying: A Simple Wok.

"Oh man, I remember this guy..." Bart said.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular please." Yang said, before a gigantic bowl of noodles slid to her.

"Ooohhh... I'll take the same." Ruby asked, before a giant bowl of noodles slid to her as well. She happily clasped onto the bowl.

"Do you have anything with a low salt?" Weiss asked, but received a similar bowl of noodles like Ruby and Yang's. "Um...Ok"

Blake simply nods to the man, who returns the nod. He rushes to the back of the hut, and comes back with a large bowl full of noodles, topped with fish.

Blake's eyes light up, as she drools over the food in front of her.

While everyone watches Blake strangely, Weiss offers the man her special credit card.

"Aww, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss said.

Suddenly her card was sent flying back, as the man pointed to the register, flashing the word: DECLINED.

"What?! How can my card be declined!? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss said.

Blake tries to slowly sneak away her food, before the man quickly grabs it and takes it to the back. "Noooo!"

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha says, walking up to the hut. The rest of Team JNPR closely follow.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby squealed.

"Aww, you don't have too." Yang said.

"But she could!" Blake interrupted.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle." Pyrrha said, reaching for her Lien.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

"Not at all!" Yang said.

"Hey Connor, I think it's time we head out. We still have no trace on Luthor yet, and we've wasted a lot of time." Bart whispered.

Connor sighed, knowing he was right. "Ok guys, Bart and I gotta take off. We have a mission to do."

"Aww, Can't you guys stay just a little longer?!" Yang asked.

"I wish, but the thing we gotta do is pretty important." Bart said, munching on a kabob he somehow obtained.

"Wait! Connor, will I see you later today?" Yang asked.

"Maybe. I'll come knock on your door later if I can." Connor replied, starting to walk away.

"Ok, See you later!" Yang waved, as well as the rest of RWBY and JNPR gave their farewells.

After a bit of searching around the fairgrounds, Connor and Bart headed back up to the Colosseum, where Connor once again saw that familiar woman who blasted him with fire.

He watched as she took a kernel of popcorn, and as her eyes began to glow a fiery orange, the kernel popped in her fingertips before she ate it.

"It's her."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I was going to do entire chapters by days within the story, but it would mess up the pace, and well, this chapter would end up super long (even though it already is)**

 **Now I know some of you may have noticed I took some stuff from the Transcript of the actual episode, but it's only to help keep some of the originality, as well as help with my pacing. I did do some of my own spin on it, but if it's really a problem... meh. it's just the transcript. If you don't like it, then I'll whip up something for the next chapter.**

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully it'll be soon... but no promises!**


	9. New Challengers

**Hey guys, I'm back... I've been pretty busy lately, and well, things happened. I'm trying to schedule out days when I write, but everytime, something unexpected happens. It honestly took me a while to even start writing this chapter, which is relatively short compared to some of the others. I will say that I'm still excited to write this story, as we get closer to the climax, But for now, I'll be honest and say that I have news, that could be either good or bad, depending on who you are, and your feelings about either me or this story... But you can read that at the bottom! lol. I don't wanna put a damper on this chapter! So please, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy's abandoned shed**

 **Summertime, 3:06 Pm**

Many tools and pieces lay scattered across the floor, as incomplete base of the Teleporter sat in the middle. Dick was doing his best to keep everything organized, as Megan used her telekinesis to assemble the hundreds of objects to the machine, while holding the blueprints.

Sweat glistened on their faces as the outside temperature had risen to 97 degrees, and without an AC or fan, the shed became a humid inferno.

"Phew, It wasn't this hot out here the other day." Dick said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up... Perhaps we take a break?" Megan offered.

Dick looked at the progress made on the Teleporter. "Yeah, that sounds good. We can come back later, let's go see how Superboy and Kid Flash are doing."

They quickly exited the shed, and headed back to the main building, to sit in the AC.

As they arrived at the front Lobby, they noticed a large TV broadcasting the Vytal Festival Tournament, as a few Beacon students gathered around to watch.

Dick noticed a familiar redhead girl in the match, fighting some guy with claws.

"It's Pyrrha!" Dick said, coming closer to the TV.

Megan followed, interested as well. "She's doing really good!"

The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, he hits him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Dick commented.

"Ren!" Nora screams.

Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port said.

"What?!" The prod-wielding teen exclaimed, looking at the screens above.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained.

"What?!" Nolan yelled, looking back at a charged Nora.

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him. There's a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen close-up on the sides of the screens before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when he's stopped moving.

"Wow... I wouldn't have seen that coming myself. I guess Nora is like Thor or something." Dick said, grinning.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. He looks over at his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the Mountain!" Jaune yelled.

"You got it!" Nora said, before speeding off to the Mountain.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Jaune yelled out.

a shot nearly misses his head as he slouches. "Sure... why not." He responds sarcastically.

The remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

Pyrrha takes on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

"Yeah, this is getting pretty good. Kinda reminds me of our training sessions with Black Canary." Megan said.

"Nora!" Ren yells, as he continues to hold Nolan in place.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune yelled, defending himself from Brawnz's claws.

His partner rushes towards him, dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the redhead just enough time reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into grenade-launching form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"Yeah definitely like Thor." Dick said, chuckling.

"Does Thor have a grenade-launcher?" Megan asked.

"No... I don't think anyone in Norse Mythology would have firearms... of any kind." Dick explained, turning back to the fight.

But for some reason, there was no fighting taking place, as team JNPR seemed to be in a conversation.

"Hey!" Brawnz yells out, getting team JNPR's attention. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune responded.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora added, pointing at her ears.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Brawnz yells, after looking back at his confused teammates.

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Jaune yelled back, even louder.

"Shouldn't they have planned out their strategy before the fight?" Dick commented.

Pyrrha whispers to Jaune, who holds up his sword to his forehead in exasperation."Nora just...hit them with the hammer."

An evil smirk appears on Nora's face "Got it."

"Wait, What?!" Brawnz yells, unprepared for the incoming threat.

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port announces.

"Wow, that was... pretty good?" Dick said.

"Yeah. How about we go find Conner and Bart now?" Megan said.

"Yeah. I bet they're up there in the Colosseum." Dick said, stepping away from the TV.

Megan looked back one more time at the TV, seeing the matchup of team NDGO and team SSSN about to take place.

 **Amity Colosseum**

 **Summertime, 3:55 Pm**

"I think it's time we left. Cmon Emerald, we have work to do." Cinder said, subtly spotting Conner as he began to make his way over to her.

"Hey, what about me?" Mercury asked, still sitting in the seat.

"You, get to scout out these new kids. See if they pose any threat to our plan." Cinder said, walking away with Emerald.

"You got it." Mercury said, scooping out the remaining popcorn from his bucket of popcorn.

Conner rushed by, unaware of Mercury's involvement as he rushed into the corridor behind the stands, which were the only exit Cinder and Emerald could take.

But as soon as Conner opened the door, a large Ursa-Major Grimm stood in the path, seemingly very angry, as it did not hesitate to charge at Conner.

Conner quickly took a defensive stance, shielding his face, as he prepared for a mighty blow, but the strike never came, as he slowly lowered his arms, revealing nothing but thin air in front of him.

"What?!" He exclaimed out of confusion.

He quickly set his confusion aside, still rushing down the now-empty hall and out the door, to the crowded airship docking bay.

"Ugh, I'll never find her now..." Conner said in frustration, as he looked around.

"Whoa, I was trying to figure out where you ran off to..." Bart said, instantly appearing beside him.

Conner deadpanned at Bart, as he could have easily caught them.

"What? Did you need me? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Bart said, as Conner went back into the hall.

Dick followed, as he searched for any clues, but none were present, not even a camera. They continued the walk out back to the stadium, where the last match of the day had just finished: team SSSN defeating team NDGO, as Sun and his blue-haired teammate are seen dancing like fools on the platform in the middle of the desert and ocean biomes.

"Hey I kinda like this song." Bart said, rocking his head to the music playing: "Not Fall In Love With You".

Conner shook his head in annoyance as he spotted Sun point at Blake, across the stadium. Conner could see team RWBY, as Blake blushed from Sun's actions.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck finally said, ending today's events.

As everyone began getting up from their seats, a large ribbon-adorned airship flew over the Colosseum, getting the attention of Weiss as she headed to another exit, as Ruby followed.

Yang and Blake still continued their original path, but as more and more people headed for the exits, it became harder for Conner and Bart to push through the crowds, until giving up, remembering his promise to stop by Yang's room.

As they headed back to the docking bay, Bart recognized two figures who seemed to be waiting.

"Hey guys! How's it going with the Teleporter?" Bart asked.

"We made some significant progress today, how about you two?" Dick asked.

"We got a lead on Luthor, the woman that was with him when I tried to catch him... but she got away as well." Conner said, looking away.

"Hmm... I guess we should all head back to the room then. There's no need to to raise anymore suspicion against us." Dick suggested.

"But what about the teleporter?!" Bart asked.

"We'll have to wait on building it, probably either before the sun rises or after it goes down. It gets way too hot in that shed in the afternoon." Dick responded.

"I got us all some Ice Cream back at the room." Megan said.

"What? Really?! Say no more!" Bart said, before speeding off.

"I guess you mean there was some ice cream for us... He's about to annihilate it."Dick said.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Summertime, 4:24 Pm**

After rushing back to the room, they had found Bart, slumped beside the fridge with the two tubs of ice cream completely gone, as a small bowl of partially melted Ice cream sat on the table.

"Really, dude? Did you have to eat all the Ice Cream?" Dick asked the groaning speedster.

Bart belched loudly as he lifted a finger. "I saved you guys some... ugh..." He said, pointing at the small bowl on the table.

Megan giggled, as Conner shrugged and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Dick asked.

"Out." Conner responded, closing the door behind him.

He went straight to team RWBY's door, upholding his promise to Yang.

With the sound of a timid knock, Blake answered the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Conner."

He could hear Yang in the background telling Blake to let him in. She opened the door, as he saw Yang sitting on her bed.

"So... um... you wanted to see me for something?" Conner asked.

"Yeah." Yang said, getting off her bed. "There's a really cool party happening tonight, and all the teams are gonna be there. You wanna come with me?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, sure." Conner responded.

"Do you think your teammates would want to come as well?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure..." Conner responded.

"Well, let's go ask em!" Yang said, grabbing Conner's hand as she sped out the door.

"I guess the more, the merrier." Blake said, following the couple.

Yang knocked loudly on their door, getting a quick answer from the three inside.

"Hey Yang... what's up?" Dick asked.

"Not much. You guy's up for a party tonight?" Yang asked.

"Party? What kind of party?" Megan asked.

"Oh, it's just a little get-together. All the students visiting Vale are gonna be there." Yang responded.

"But will there be food?!" Bart groaned, still sick from all the ice cream.

"Yeah, of course." Blake answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go party!" Dick said, coming out the room.

And so the six began their stroll to Vale, eager to actually have some fun for a change.

"So, where's Ruby and Weiss?" Bart asked.

"I think Weiss went to go see someone... and Ruby went with her." Blake responded.

"Ah." Bart responded.

"She should be at the party later." Yang added.

They went down the halls and the staircases, reaching the double doors. As they walked out, the relaxing chill of night air approaching wafted through, as the sun hung lazily in the late afternoon sky.

* * *

 **So, like I said, pretty short, not to mention I cut out team SSSN and NDGO's battle, but I kinda got tired and well, It's kinda irrelevant to the plot of this story (please don't bash me!)But I have bigger plans. I'll try to stretch the rest of the chapters following as much as I can, until we get to the "End" of the Vytal Festival.**

 **Now, for my news, I mentioned earlier: If you don't already know, I'm writing a new story, and I know making a new project kinda contradicts my busy schedule, but I felt it had to be done. The story is called Superboy's Greatest Adventure, and it's actually doing very well. I recommend it, if any of you guys are interested in a Young Justice and Pokemon Crossover. The thing about this is, I'll be alternating time I spend on both of these stories, which means, It might take longer for me to update. Now, don't be alarmed, it's probably going to be just as long of a wait, like you've guys had now, and before when I was writing my last story, prior to it's completion.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully soon.**

 **PS: I noticed I kept spelling Superboy's name wrong by "Connor." I actually have a friend with his name spelled like that, so I kinda got caught up with using it. From this chapter on (and in any other of my stories from now on) I will spell it the correct way, "Conner."**


	10. It's a Brawl In The Family!

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but my laptop was broken, and it's been pretty hard to write from my phone, as it messes up the grammar and tries to fix things with autocorrect. I was hoping I would have this chapter done by the 4th of July, but... that didn't happen...**

 **Also on another note, it is kinda hard to correlate with the short episodes that RWBY gives us, so I have to add things to keep the plot relative. Other than that, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll be re-reading it later to make sure everything is Ok... but first I need some sleep.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Summertime, 7:21 Pm**

As the group made their way to the courtyard, they noticed a dispersing crowd, along with Ozpin, Ironwood, Glenda Goodwitch and another woman that seemed to resemble Weiss heavily.

"What's going on here?" Blake asked.

"Uncle Qrow is here!" Ruby cheered.

Qrow waved subtly, getting Yang's attention.

"Hey uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled.

"Hey, firecracker. I'll see you girls later, I gotta go talk to Oz." Qrow said, walking away with Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Yang! You missed it! There was this cool fight with uncle Qrow and Weiss's sister. He kicked butt!" Ruby yelled.

" That was a draw at best." Weiss interjected.

"Sounds like fun." Yang responded, noticing a familiar gray haired boy quickly slip behind the main building on the left side.

"You guys coming with us to the party?" Blake asked.

"Gah! I don't have time to get another outfit!" Ruby said.

"I think what you have on is fine." Dick commented.

"Yeah, I doubt anyone will notice." Weiss added.

"Are you coming with us too, Weiss?" Megan asked.

"I'm afraid not. My sister is in town, and will probably be here for a short amount of time, so I'll be with her until she has to go."

"Ok well, let's go!" Bart said.

Meanwhile, back at the dorms...

Mercury sat in a chair, reminiscing on today's events.

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Mercury responded.

"what do we do?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." Cinder said, tapping different icons on her scroll. "Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Cinder said, sitting her scroll down.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald said, getting up.

"Got it." Mercury said, joining Emerald at the door.

As they leave, Cinder begins to select combatants on the Vytal festival, selecting Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi to fight Emerald and Mercury in the doubles round tomorrow.

"Lets give the crowd a good fight." Cinder said with a devious smirk.

Suddenly her scroll begins ringing, slightly irritating Cinder.

"Hello?" She said.

"Cinder, it's me, Lex. Did you receive the link I sent you?"

"Yes." She responded.

"Excellent. There is one problem however: remember those kids who were after us? They are a nuisance and potential threat to our plan." Luthor explained.

"I am aware of them, but the plan has already been set in motion. We will continue, while you and I try to lay low until it's time."

Cinder hung up, then laid back onto her bed.

"Its all coming to plan."

 **Club Rave, Northeastern Vale**

 **Summertime, 8:04 Pm**

As the group of 7 arrived at the club, they noticed how insanely crowded the inside was, packed with students from Vale and other kingdoms.

"Blake! Hey, I didn't think you would be here..." Sun said, walking in the group's direction.

"See? I told you this place is way better than Junior's spot." Yang said.

"Yeah... especially now because we trashed it." Conner said, looking around at the turquoise walls and the holographic fixtures and decorations.

"Haha, yeah." Yang agreed.

Ruby looked around, spotting Teams CFVY, JPNR, CRDL, ABRN, SSSN, BRNZ, NDGO, and a ton more of other teams. Everyone either dancing, talking, or getting something to eat.

"Whoa, look at that food bar!" Bart exclaimed.

"Bart! NO-!" Dick tried, but Bart was already there.

"Don't worry, I won't eat ALL of it..." Bart replied.

Dick facepalmed, as Bart began to inhale all the snacks on the table.

"HEY!" Someone yelled, looking down at Bart.

"Huh?" Bart said, turning around with a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He responded, gripping Bart's shirt.

"Leave him alone, Cardin!" Yang said, stepping up with Conner by her side.

"No, This little pig is eating up all the food! Looks like I'm gonna have to give him a knuckle sandwich!" Cardin said, lifting Bart higher as he drew back his free fist, while Bart continued to nonchalantly eat the slice of pizza.

Soon, the rest of Cardin's team grouped around, ready to defend their leader.

Suddenly, with astonishing speed, Bart landed a powerful kick into Cardin's jaw, sending him flying as Bart gracefully back flipped and landed, swallowing the remaining pizza in his mouth.

"Bart? Are you Ok?" Megan asked, coming over to inspect him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Bart said, trying to fix his wrinkled shirt.

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" Cardin yelled, coming back to Bart.

"Hey! If you're gonna fight in my club, it'll be by my rules, and conditions." A short, purple haired lady said.

"Fine, what's your rules, grannie?" Cardin hissed.

She scowled a look up at him before talking. "4v4 match, on my battlefloor. No weapons."

"Um... what battlefloor?" Bart said, looking around.

The lady grinned. "EVERYONE OFF THE DANCEFLOOR, NOW!"

As everyone walked off the large glowing platform, the Dancefloor began to sink into the ground, as the floor itself turned a solid gray color.

"Just like the Vytal Tournament, eh?" The lady remarked.

"Wow..." Yang said, looking down into the large lower floor.

"My team verses you four!" Cardin said, pointing at Yang, Bart, Megan and Conner.

"Lets do it!" Yang said, smashing her fists together.

The teams both jumped into the battle floor, preparing battle stances.

"I think we should go kinda easy on them..." Bart said with a smirk.

"Nah." Yang said, reading herself.

"3...2...1...FIGHT!" The lady yelled, as both teams rushed at each other.

Bart with his superior speed easily took advantage of the fight, as he speed-blitzed Cardin into the wall on the opposite side. The remaining members of CRDL looked back at their leader, knowing they were easily outmatched. Sky Lark quickly targeted Yang, engaging in a fist fight, which he was clearly outmatched by Yang's physical prowess. He desperately tried to knock her of her feet, as Yang continued to try to hit him with a flurry of punches. Russel began to run at the Martian girl, only to have his face run into a powerful fist, clothes-lining him into a backflip into the ground.

Many of the other students watching winced in pain, and some in laughter of Russel's fail.

Dove quickly changed direction as he tried to roundhouse kick Megan, but she quickly stretched out her arm, lifting him high into the air with her telekinesis, Fear clearly written all over his face as he was violently slammed into the walls and ceiling.

As the crowd watching the fight gathered around, many students began to talk and cheer.

"Wow! That's a pretty cool semblance!" Neptune remarked.

"Yeah, Telekinesis is pretty overpowered." Scarlet said.

Across the intense battle-floor, Dick spotted Pyrrha, who was hanging out with her team, silently watching the fight as the rest of her team were cheering.

Dick decided to go talk to her, making his way through the cheering crowd, until he was right next to Pyrrha.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Dick greeted.

"Oh hello, Dick!" She said warmly. "How is your shoulder?"

"Oh, it's fine... I'll take you on for a rematch one day!" Dick joked.

Pyrrha giggled. "Sure, Ok."

"Say, I haven't really been around the kingdom at all, and I kinda want to get out more often. Maybe... you could show me around?" Dick said, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

Pyrrha's face quickly faded to a more serious tone. "Are you... trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Well, um...yeah... kinda..." Dick fumbled, as his face began to turn red.

Pyrrha chuckled, before resting a hand on Dick's other shoulder. "You seem like a really nice guy, but... My heart belongs to someone else." She said, looking at Jaune, unaware anyone was watching as he tried to wipe red punch off his white t-shirt with his hand as the punch sloshed around in the large cup he held in his other hand.

Dick watched Jaune too, crushed that he was defeated by a dim-witted blonde. He turned to leave, while Pyrrha continued to watch Jaune.

"Dick, wait!" Pyrrha said, placing her hand back onto his shoulder.

"What?"

"We can still be friends! I'd love to show you around Vale!" Pyrrha offered.

Dick sighed. "Okay." He said, trying to make a fake smile.

"Cmon, let's watch the fight." Pyrrha said, before heading back to her team.

Dick watched her go, still mesmerized by her body. "Jaune sure is a lucky guy..."

Back in the ring, Team CRDL desperately tried to continue, However, only Dove and Cardin remained.

"We'll have to team up on one of them!" Dove said.

"I know. We'll have to go for the blondie!" Cardin replied.

"What?!" Conner said, easily hearing them with his super hearing.

"What?! How did he-" Dove said, before taking a powerful punch to the chest, denting his armor and sending him flying.

Cardin lunged forward, roundhouse kicking him in the face. Conner was pushed back a bit but now angry, having a small tear on his shirt. He locked eyes on Cardin, about to attack, before two large beams of energy shot from his eyes, engulfing Cardin.

The crowd was immensely shocked, as well as his teammates behind him.

"Wait, so he has two semblances?" Yang asked Megan.

"Um... I guess you could say that..." Megan responded, still shocked.

"Stop! It over! It's over!" The lady screamed.

Conner quickly closed his eyes, stopping the large beams of heat. Cardin laid against the charred wall, his armor red hot and melted in some parts, as he laid, blackened and hairless. He groaned in pain, as medics quickly began to pour onto the battle-floor. He was quickly hosed down with a fire extinguisher someone had on-hand.

Everyone was silent, until they raised the floor back up, as the winning team was surrounded by everyone watching, cheering loudly. Soon the music began to play again, as everyone began to crowd back on the dance floor.

"That was fun!" Yang remarked.

"Yeah, we destroyed them!" Bart added.

Suddenly Dick arrived through the crowd. "Guys, I think it's time to go."

"But why?" Bart asked.

"Apparently someone broke a promise." Dick said, looking at Conner.

"What?" Conner asked, slightly confused.

We have to go, now. Everyone in this building could be in danger." Dick said.

"Fine, just give me a sec, I have to tell Yang goodbye." Conner said, before walking off.

"Do you really think he's back into using those shields? He doesn't seem angry to me..." Megan said.

"I don't know, but if he is, Luthor has an big advantage on us already: Our teammate." Dick said, frowning.

"Geez, just when you thought you knew a guy..." Bart said, munching on a large tuft of cotton candy.

After Conner regrouped with the team, they silently slipped away, as the sound of video recording ended.

Hidden on top of a beam, an Ice cream-colored haired girl sent the video recording of everything that had happened from her scroll, before closing it and putting it in her pocket. She smirked, before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Now, I know it was kinda short, (and I honestly wanted to add the next episode's storyline with it) But bear with me, it's all in the pacing. Now, for the fun stuff:**

 **I would add Qrow vs. Winter, but only Ruby and Weiss (You could say Mercury too) were there, and I kinda wanted to have a grasp of time when all the characters could be together. Hopefully I made up for it.**

 **The Club... Well, I'm sure you know they wouldn't allowed back in Junior's place, plus it wasn't really the type of club you would hold a big teen get-together spot... I'm not even sure why Junior even runs a club: the only 2 girls there are body guards and his large crew of armed henchmen would kinda frighten people...**

 **Cardin's (and his team) getting beat up: I'll be honest, I couldn't think of any bigger douchebag who deserved it... even though he isn't seen bullying anyone in S3, it's likely he does it still... Oh, and he's not dead... His aura was definitely depleted, but he's gonna be ok... mostly. He's bald now.**

 **Pyrrha nicely putting down Nightwing: No real need to explain... Dick's always had some issue with girls... heck, Idk how he let Zatanna go... And for Pyrrha, I know she has strong feeling for Jaune, and I'm sure her unwavering determination would effectively stop Dick... but I know she would be nice enough to still want his friendship. Besides, Arkos was always the strongest ship. T-T**

 **As for Conner's impending interrogation: Well, you're just gonna have to find out next chapter!**

 **See ya (hopefully soon!) for the next chapter... Now I gotta sleep... If i didn't have work and such a busy life, I'd be here all the time!"**


	11. Lessons Learned

**Hey guys! I'm back! I wasn't sure if I was gonna update this soon, but I had some free time to spare. Anyways, I'm excited for RWBY season 4, especally after seeing that sick trailer and the new character designs. However, as for this story, we all know after this episode (or after "Fall") things begin to progressively darken, which I honestly have mixed feelings about...**

 **May the Old Shopkeeper be with us all...**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Summertime, 9:08 Am (Next Day)**

After a long night "trying" to extract information from Conner, Dick still had questions.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! This has nothing to do with Luthor!" Conner flared.

"But he's the only one who knows every single detail of your genetics. It's impossible someone here could figure out your DNA that easily." Dick responded.

"Conner? Are you feeling any side effects, you know like the shields had on you?" Megan asked.

"No. the side effects are completely different. Sometimes my body aches... that's about it." Conner replied.

"Are you sure? Do you feel the slightest bit angry?" Dick asked.

"I'm getting angry now. You keep insisting that I tell the truth, and I've been telling you that since last night!" Conner shouted.

"Geez Superboy. Chill out..."Bart added.

"How am I supposed to chill out if you guys keep asking me all these questions!" Conner snapped.

"We just want to know you're still on our side." Dick explained.

"I am on your side! What else do I have to prove?!" Conner yelled.

"The only way we can really get down to the bottom of this is if... You let Miss Martian enter your mind." Dick suggested.

Megan glanced at Dick, before resting her eyes back on Conner.

"Why can't you guys just believe me?! I thought we were a team!" Conner said, standing up.

"We are a team. We just want to make sure you're still with us." Dick said.

"Conner, I promise it'll only take a second, you can trust me." Megan calmly offered.

Conner folded his arms, still agitated. "What if I say no?"

"What's the big deal for all of this?" Bart asked.

"I don't like people poking around in my mind! I've already told you the same story a million times! I did not get ANYTHING from Luthor!" Conner yelled.

"I think he's telling the truth, Dick." Megan said.

"Then why won't he just go ahead and let us see what he's been up to?" Dick responded.

"You know what? I'm outta here. I'm sick of you thinking you're the boss of everyone." Conner said, heading for the door.

"I am the team leader, for the team back home, and here. I don't care what you do in your personal life, but when it comes to the team, it's my job to make sure we're all on the same page." Dick explained.

Conner nearly slammed the door behind him as he left.

"He was telling the truth, Dick." Megan said.

"How do you know for sure?" Dick responded.

"I saw into his mind while you two were arguing. He told the truth, about the doctor, the hidden location, the pill, everything.

"If it's real, I think we need to pay a visit to this place. They might have some insight on how we can get back home." Dick said.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting something?" Bart pointed out.

"Oh, and talk to Conner..." Dick added.

"So what do I do?" Bart asked.

"Um, you can either come with us or... take the day off I guess." Dick said, taking an orange from the refrigerator.

Bart's eyes beamed in excitement, before disappearing in a blur.

"What about Luthor?" Megan asked.

"He's most likely laying very low, and only Superboy knows his whereabouts. That's another reason going to this Doctor might lead us to another clue.

"And what about the machine?" Megan asked.

"We can work on it later. Besides, Weiss is more adept in the technology here." Dick responded.

They both exited the room, headed for Vale.

 **Amity Colosseum**

 **Summertime, 10:01 Am**

"Phew, with no need to stress on anything today, I may as well catch a good fight!" Bart said to himself, entering the lower stands while holding a large tub of popcorn.

"Hey! Bart, over here!"

"Huh?" Bart said, looking around. He spotted a waving Ruby, who sat among her team and friends.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Bart said, approaching them.

"Oh nothing much, just here to... ya know, support our pals." Ruby responded.

"Cool. Mind if I join you guys?" Bart asked.

"No. There's an empty seat by Yang." Ruby said, pointing down the row.

"Ok." Bart said, sitting beside Yang.

"So, where's Conner?" Yang asked.

"I don't know... There was a fight between him and Night- I mean Dick... and he just left. I'm not sure where he is." Bart responded, reaching into the tub for a handful of popcorn.

"Wait, so-" Yang started, before being cut off by the loud intercom.

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Port announced, as the combatants came to the center of the floor.

"Good luck you two!" A girl with long rabbit ears cheered.

Suddenly, the Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks, the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement, a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths, and a familiar section of dense forest.

"This is going to be good." Blake commented.

"Yeah, although I've never seen Emerald and Mercury fight before..." Weiss also commented.

"Three...Two...One! Begin!" Port counted down.

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves. Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield. Coco stops firing as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

"Look out!" Blake yelled.

Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the bootswith his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

"Wow, he's pretty fast." Yang commented.

"Meh, I could dodge those bullets in a light jog." Bart scoffed.

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant student before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that they both deflect. Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, causing a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi yelled, reaching out for her.

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees, and he endures a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumps high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them.

"Wow, that guy sure has strong legs! I want some boots like those!" Bart said.

Mercury fires his boots and gets out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and leaves him open to another flurry of kicks. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

Meanwhile, Coco is still being dragged back into the forest until the chain makes her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shakes it off until she realizes her sunglasses are lying shattered on the ground.

Coco angrily gets up, looking around. Suddenly a green shot rapidly comes at Coco, which she barely manages to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashes her Gatling gun again and shoots high in the branches, but Emerald jumps around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she can swing from each tree until she suddenly vanishes behind one of them.

"Damn!" Coco yelled in frustration.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" Coco yelled back, to seemingly nothing.

"Huh? Who is she talking to?" Weiss commented.

Suddenly the buzzer sounded, followed by replay of Yatsuhashi being defeated.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" Port announced.

"What?!" Coco exclaimed.

She looks behind her, only to see no one there. Her hand is shaking on the handle of her gun, and she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in closer.

"Damn!" Coco yelled.

Little does she know that Emerald is rising up from behind her, blades raised, turning around a second too late. The weapon descends with a ringing gunshot, and Coco is sent flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, who was also knocked unconscious. Emerald swings her sickles by their chains as Mercury looks over their defeated opponents.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Oobleck announces.

"Coco?" The rabbit-eared girl said, covering her mouth.

Ruby continued to look down in the arena as someone began ringing on Yang's scroll.

"Hey Uncle Qrow!" Yang answered.

They talked a bit as the arena began to prepare for the next matchup.

"Hey Ruby, Uncle Qrow just picked up the new Ninja Kombat game. How about we go beat him a few times." Yang said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ruby responded, getting up.

They both quickly exited, followed by Weiss, with intentions to see her sister.

"So... What do you want to do?" Bart asked an unaware Blake.

"Huh?" Blake responded.

Bart simply stared, unsure what to do in the awkward moment.

"What?" Blake said, returning the stare.

"...Nothing." Bart responded, turning back to the next matchup.

 **South Vale**

 **Summertime, 12:24 Pm**

"This is the place." Megan said, pointing down an old alleyway.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like any place a doctor would be..." Dick said, looking around.

They continued searching through the shady alleyway, spotting a strangely short door behind a green dumpster. Megan easily moved it with her telekinesis, as Dick quietly approached the door.

A small sign was posted on the door, stating Dr. Eburnean was not available at the time.

"Maybe he's not here?" Dick whispered.

"Someone is. I sense brainwaves on the other side." Megan responded.

"Ok. Lets go. Act like you're a patient." Dick said, turning the door knob.

As they walked in, going down a small staircase, they were quickly met by armed guards as the "Receptionist" came forward.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We are here to see the doctor. We both had an appointment with him this week." Dick responded.

"Well, he didn't say he had two impostors coming in! Seriously, didn't you read the sign!" He responded, causing all the guards to cock their weapons.

Megan began to toy within his mind, quickly discovering the doctor was in fact there. She quickly began to plant words in his mind.

"Haha! I'm just messing with you! The Doctor is in the back." The brainwashed Receptionist said.

The guards around anxiously lowered their weapons, some confused by the sudden playfulness the Receptionist.

The two both walked through the crowd of confused guards as they approached the Doctor's office.

Dick knocked on the door, getting a harsh response from the other side.

"Dammit! I told you I'm busy!"

Dick and Megan looked at each other in shock, before Dick slowly opened the door.

"Um, hey... My friend and I just want to ask you a few questions..." Dick started.

"Sorry, no interviews." The Doctor responded, pulling out a gun and aiming for Dick.

Megan easily removed the gun from his hand with her telekinesis, as Dick sat at the chair in front of his desk.

"What?! Guards! Someon-" He yelled, before being hushed by Megan, who held his jaws together while making him float above his desk.

"I told you we had some questions to ask you. Now, I want answers or my friend here is going to dismantle your brain, Ok?" Dick said.

"Mmhmm!" He responded, flailing as his mouth was still telepathically locked.

 **Courtyard, Beacon Academy**

 **Summertime, 8:59 Pm**

After spending the entire day wandering alone, Conner decided to head back to Beacon, witnessing the large ribbon-adorned aircraft take to the night sky. He also spotted a yawning Weiss approaching from the west.

"Hello Conner." Weiss greeted, stopping to talk.

"Hey Weiss." Conner responded.

"What are you up to?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the air." Conner responded, leaning against the rail.

Weiss joined him beside the rail, as they both gazed at the rising shattered moon.

"You know, Yang really cares about you, right?" Weiss said.

"Yeah..." Conner responded.

Weiss sighed. "You guys are just so lucky. You know? You guys hit it off rather quick."

"Yeah. I don't really understand it either. It's like... Something just clicked I guess." Conner responded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Conner, just don't hurt her, Ok. I know your team wants to get back home, but before you go, make every moment count with her. It'll go a long way." Weiss said, watching her sister's aircraft disappear in the distance.

"I will." Conner replied, facing Weiss.

"Good! Well then, I'm off to bed. Yang and I have our next match-up in the morning." Weiss said, before heading for the dorms.

"Yeah, I guess I'll call it a night too." Conner said, joining Weiss.

They walked all the way up to their hall, as Conner continued to walk with Weiss, hoping to see Yang. He peeped in the door, only to see her sleeping soundly on her bed.

"Well, Goodnight Conner." Weiss said, before closing the door, leaving him in the dark hallway alone.

Conner quietly entered his room, noticing his team was also "asleep" although Bart could be heard snoring loudly. He laid down on the sheets, staring at the ceiling.

"Psst! Conner!" Dick whispered.

"Huh?"

"Sorry about this morning... You were telling the truth." Dick whispered.

"How'd you find out?" Conner asked.

"We did some investigating from what you told us, and we paid a visit to the Doctor." Dick responded.

" I bet that was fun." Conner said.

"Eh." Dick replied.

"Oh well. Goodnight." Conner said, before closing his eyes.

" _Why did you lie to him?!"_ Megan telepathically yelled in Dick's mind.

" _We'll have to tell him later. We need him calm as possible until those meds wear off. He wouldn't be thrilled if he knew you went against your promise."_ Dick responded.

" _I know..."_ Megan sighed.

* * *

 **Whew, well that's it for this chapter. Time to go over a few things before we continue:**

 **M'gann going against her word: Technically she did become super reclusive with her powers in season 2 after her and Superboy breaking up, but all she did was read his mind. she didn't knock him out or erase his memory, so I doubt he would really feel it. Although it still counts as "Poking around in his head."**

 **CFVY vs. CMEN: It had to happen. it was pretty much the only fight of the episode, and a chance to try some different interactions. We all know the fun and games is about to end soon, may as well enjoy it.**

 **Dick and M'gann taking out the Doctor: So yeah, he knew nothing really useful to them, but it's been a while since those two really had any action!**

 **Weiss's advice: Personally I think she's grown a lot, and cares deeply for all her teammates. I would bet that under her cold exterior, she would have her best intentions for Ruby, Blake, and Yang.**

 **Welp, thanks for reading, and well, go ahead and strap on you seatbelts because this is basically the end of the beginning...**

 **See ya next chapter!**

 **PS: I hope there wasn't too much swearing in this chapter!**


End file.
